The Past Returns
by Kes-Bluehope
Summary: Finally after a few years of being gone Sasuke comes back to Konoha and wants to be with his team again. But there's something not quite right with this 'new' Sasuke............. Vampire fic.
1. Questionable Feelings

**The Past Returns**

**This is my 1st Vampire fic, always wanted to do one, especially after reading some really good one's. Plus I've wanted to do more of an horrorish one for a change on what I have done in the past. Hope you enjoy the start of this : )**

**Finally after a few years of being gone Sasuke comes back to Konoha and wants to be with his team again. But there's something not quite right with this 'new' Sasuke... Vampire fic.**

* * *

Screams ringed from a small part of Konoha's usually quiet village. A few of the everyday villagers jumped out of their houses and poured into the street, trying to figure out where the horrified shrieks came from.

"Over here!" A woman in her common pyjama's yelled as loud as her lungs would let her.

"Oh god..." Gasped some of the villagers as they all followed the females voice, which led them to a very darkened alley way down the side of someone's house. The woman that had found the body was leant down next to it and had pushed the head to one side to reveal one side of her neck, two puncture holes could be seen with little left over blood trickling out of them.

"It's happened again..." One of the villagers whispered as a small group formed around the body.

"That's the 3rd this week..." Gasped another one of the villagers.

"Poor girl... Had her whole life ahead of her..." Whispered the woman that was leant next to the body, her eye's widened with horror at the sight. "Must be still in her teens..."

"No pulse?" Asked another villager, who was now trying to press his fingers against the now dead females neck, checking to see whether he could find a pulse.

The woman shook her head with disappointment. "No... She's long gone..."

"What's doing these things?" Gasped yet another villager in the small group. All the others just shook their heads, none knowing what kind of monster would do this...

"A vampire? It's those kind of marks..." Suggested another villager.

"Don't be stupid, vampires don't exist." Another laughed at the suggestion and many others continued to say the same. Vampires don't exist...

A dark figure loomed in the moonlight, standing on a nearby roof. Only a smirk could be seen on the face of the figure, enjoying the scene that was happening from underneath him. "Stupid losers! Vampires don't exist, huh? They make it all so easy for me to continue to slip around unnoticed." With those words said the figure's smirk just grew even larger. After a few moments it turned and vanished into thin air...

* * *

"Sakura!" Bellowed a common loud voice as it continued to knock on the front door of her house. "Sakura! We're going to be late!"

A few moments later a pink haired figure poked her head out of a second floor window. "Alright, Naruto! Give me a moment! I'll down in a sec!"

"Alright, Sakura!" The yellow haired hyper ninja called back and waited by her door.

The commonly known pink haired ninja finally opened her front door and let herself out. "Ready for class?" She asked as she swung a bag over her shoulder.

"Sure am! Don't see much point of these though... We are already high ranked ninja." Naruto complained as they started walking along.

"Naruto..." Sakura sighed, she hated having to lecture him but... He never learnt. "We're not that high ranked, you know. There's so much more we need to practice and learn! It can't be all practical, unfortunately for you."

"Whatever." Naruto grunted, hated being lectured. He swung both of his arms behind his head as they continued to walk on through the streets.

"... Did you listen to the radio today?..." Sakura asked wearily, sounding a little shaken all of a sudden.

"No, why?" Naruto replied simply and looked a little worried at Sakura when she has a sudden mood swing.

"There was another attack last night..." Sakura answered, now looking at the ground sadly as they walked on.

"... Not another!" Naruto sighed, he'd heard a lot about them. "Another mysterious bite mark on the neck?"

Sakura nodded, still saddened by the news. "Not only that. When they got her to the hospital they found massive scratch marks, maybe even claw like marks. They in various places, like whatever did it was being really forceful."

"Wow! Weird." Naruto exclaimed by the news. "Wonder what kind of thing is doing that... Is the person dead?"

"... Yea... She's dead..." Sakura sighed sadly. "It's so creepy... The attack was quite close to my house..."

Naruto nodded and understood why his partner would be worried and creeped by that news. "Don't worry, Sakura! You've always got me to protect you."

Sakura looked at Naruto and finally gave him a little smile. "Thanks, Naruto. At least I've got _one_ faithful team mate that'll stick by me."

"It's only just us two, Sakura. We have the other teams as friends and stuff, sure, but it's your team you trust and rely on the most. I just don't think of Sai as close yet..." Naruto tried to explain slowly and for once was being more serious.

"Yea... Guess you always think of your original team will be together forever, even if we do split..." Sakura nodded and sighed.

"Don't give up on him, Sakura." Naruto replied bluntly, knowing who else they were driving at. "We'll bring him back one day and... One day he'll want to be back."

"I hope so, Naruto..." Sakura sighed, not knowing whether that would ever be true. The person they were talking about was the one and only... Sasuke. Their former team mate. They'd already gone after him and they didn't get the desired response from him and their missions ended in failure.

"I think we should try again soon." Naruto added with enthusiasm.

"Don't know, Naruto..." Sakura warned, she hated Naruto getting his hopes up.

"Well we know he's gotten rid of that nasty snake man now! No one's tying him down anymore." Naruto replied.

"Yea but he hasn't gotten rid of Itachi yet... At least not from what's been heard." Sakura continued to warn.

"Yea but..." Naruto started to continue to protest.

"Enough, Naruto!" Sakura snapped finally. "I don't wish to discuss about _him_. I'm not even sure I want to him back anymore."

"How can you say that!?" Naruto exclaimed in disbelief. "I made that promise to you!"

"Well it's one you don't have to keep." Sakura snapped again in return. "He doesn't want to be with us, understand!? If he really wants to come back he'll come back all by himself!"

"Sakura..." Naruto sighed sadly, never saw her fed up before.

"I've just had enough... That's all... Even if he did come back... I don't know whether I could trust him again. It would take a lot of work to get a relationship back up with him..." Sakura sighed. She wasn't sure whether it was even possible, he left her out cold on a bench... Could she really trust again with the same person that did that to her? Besides... She didn't even have the same feelings for him anymore. Sakura was uncertain on what would happen really if he ever came back... But she knew for certain that it wouldn't be the same relationship that they had before. For starters she wasn't willing to bend over backwards to suit his every need anymore!

"Hmm..." Naruto was unsure on how to respond to that. Naruto hadn't had any change of heart or feelings towards his former team mate, he still thought of him as the same. He still saw him almost like a brother figure, a best friend. And was sure that they could all resume to the way things were, until now... He felt ashamed a bit that he hadn't been paying close attention to his own partners thoughts and feelings on the issue. This was the first time that he actually thought of reality... It has been so long since having Sasuke with them as a team member. All of them had changed so much. Their relationship as a team would bound to not be the same anymore and Sakura was taking it hard...

Naruto and Sakura walked the rest of their trip in a painful silence. Sakura hadn't wanted to upset Naruto or anything but she felt that she needed to say it. Even if Sasuke did come back... Their relationship was bound to be at least rocky and that was if it could even be fixed. That would depend... She guessed. She didn't know how Sasuke would act or behave with her anymore, she had gotten a lot stronger than when they were in a team together.

* * *

The rest of the day had gone better than the early morning for Sakura. Naruto had just let the subject drop for the rest of the day, most likely stunned by her response. But it was easy not to go into the subject because they also saw all their other friends, like the other Rookie 9, and they all joked around and had fun. None of the other teams had been on missions and such so everyone joined in on classes for the day.

Sakura turned off her bedroom light and gently slipped herself into her cosy bed, somewhere she felt more safe at night time. She couldn't get the recent killings out of her mind, which was most likely why Naruto offered to walk her home in the dark safely. Couldn't be to safe as of recently... Sakura soon quickly fell into a deep sleep and slept on her side, towards the window.

A pair of red eye's glared through the window and stared at the sleeping Sakura that was facing it's way. "Still haven't got a clue, huh Sakura?" Smirked the figure with the bright red eye's. "Why do you think some of the killings have been near where you live? It's because I've got to check my team every night, I'm not going to wander off far, am I? I've been watching you in the day too. But you and that loser haven't realised this. Won't be long, Sakura..."

* * *

**That's it for the first chapter : ) This is just a starter, like the base for the story. Hope you like it so far and hope to get some reviews to spur it along.**


	2. Hospital Stress

**The Past Returns**

**This is my 1st Vampire fic, always wanted to do one, especially after reading some really good one's. Plus I've wanted to do more of an horrorish one for a change on what I have done in the past. Hope you enjoy the start of this : )**

**Finally after a few years of being gone Sasuke comes back to Konoha and wants to be with his team again. But there's something not quite right with this 'new' Sasuke... Vampire fic.**

* * *

Sakura sat there simply at her kitchen table, eating her breakfast quickly. She was in a much more of a rush today than she was yesterday. Her Sensai and hokage of the village, Tsunade, has called her in for some hospital training. Tsunade thought Sakura needed some brushing up training and to see whether she was ready for anymore new medical techniques. Plus there was some patients in the hospital that she wanted some help with.

_Ring Ring!_

Sakura jumped at first when she heard her house phone ring but then got up to get it. "Hello?" She greeted.

"Sakura!" Burst a common voice.

"Naruto? What do you want? I'm kind of in a hurry today." Sakura replied in a bit of an impatient voice.

"Not going to lessons today?" Naruto asked directly.

"Nope, got to head towards the hospital today. Got medical training to do, plus apparently there's some patients that Tsunade wants help with. Apparently some have even been requesting me! Like a full fledged nurse! So weird, things recently." Sakura explained, a bit stunned from the actual 'requesting' part. "Got any yourself?"

"Na, I'm going off training for the day." Naruto grunted but having a sound of relief in his voice that he didn't have to sit around all day and listen to teachers go on and on. "I was just originally calling to see whether you were, to tell you that I wouldn't be walking with you today."

"Ah..." Sakura nodded to herself in understanding.

"Oh yea!" Naruto suddenly burst, remembering something else. "Just wanted to ask whether you want to meet up for Ramen later, do you? After our training, which should be before it's dark."

"Sure." Sakura replied simply. "Why you mentioning the dark?"

"Well... With all the recent attacks and all, don't want anybody to be walking around in the dark by themselves." Naruto explained roughly.

"Ah... But why say that though? You can just as easily get attacked during the day too."

"Yea but those brutal one's have mostly been in the dark." Naruto reminded.

"Yea, zoom in on the word 'mostly'." Sakura shot back cunningly.

"Huh?"

"I've heard there's even been a few attacks during daylight too." Sakura commented nervously. "Same kind of attacks too. Some people are mentioning that it's a vampire or something but ha! Vampires don't come out in broad daylight."

"Vampires don't exist at all, Sakura." Naruto replied dryly, the whole vampire theory sounded ridiculous to him.

"Yea... Just so creepy though... Few things change from each attack but all have puncture marks in the side of their necks..." Sakura shuddered at the thoughts of that being real.

"Yea, weird. Heard the bloods been totally sucked out of the bodies when the bodies are examined at the hospital." Naruto added. "You're a medic ninja, Sakura. Is that even really possible? Have you ever heard or seen such a thing in the hospital?"

"No, that's the creepy part." Sakura shuddered. "Everybody's stuck on the answers of this. It's not been heard of before, especially for around here."

"Creepy..." Naruto sighed.

"I got to get going Naruto." Sakura replied bluntly, looking at her watch and seeing that she was falling behind time. "Tsunade's going to kill me as it is for being late."

"K, see you later. Around 5.00PM at the Ramen hut?" Naruto reminded.

"Sure, I get off work for 4.30PM. Plenty time." Sakura replied and hung up the phone.

Sakura grabbed the last piece of her toast off her breakfast plate and ran into the hallway and slung a coat on herself. "It's going to be a long day..." Sakura sighed as she grabbed her bag and slung it over her shoulder as she headed for the door.

* * *

"You're late." Tsunade grunted dryly as she saw Sakura in the hospitals staff room.

"I'm so sorry, Tsunade Sensai." Sakura replied and bowed in respect to her teacher. After she quickly hung her coat up on a hanger and dropped her bag into her cubby.

"I'm glad you're here today." Tsunade added as Sakura rejoined her and they started walking down the hospital corridor.

"Why's that?" Sakura asked blankly, her eye's remaining on the white corridor that was in front of her.

"I thought it would be good practice for you, to see a last night attack. You know the one's I'm talking about, I'm guessing." Tsunade replied, looking at Sakura.

Sakura's expression on her face darkened, filled with dread. She had a feeling it would become personal to her but she didn't want it too.

"Sakura? Is something the matter?" Tsunade asked with a worried look on her face.

"Do I have to, Tsunade?" Sakura sighed finally, when she caught her breath.

"Sakura... This is not like you." Tsunade gasped at her student. "You're usually very willing and eager to do anything in this hospital."

"I'm sorry, Tsunade Sensai." Sakura apologised. "I just feel... Uncomfortable with these recent attacks... I don't know why. I've seen and been through all sorts and seen much worse stuff. There's just something about this..."

"I see. I still think it'd be good for your training, Sakura." Tsunade continued. "Their nothing of what I've seen before, amazing and strange wrapped up in one. There's no need to feel these things, Sakura. It's not like your involved in these people's deaths."

"Then why does it feel like I am?..." Sakura sighed in reply, she couldn't put a finger on it. She just had these feelings, like she was responsible in some way for the deaths of these people...

"..." Tsunade just look at the ground, she didn't have an answer for her student.

"I'll do it, though." Sakura said suddenly.

Tsunade looked back up at her student and saw a confident and brave look on her face. Tsunade smiled at Sakura and nodded as they continued down the corridor.

* * *

Sakura sat down at the staff rooms table for a moment with a drink, feeling strangely now calm. Her and Tsunade had gone down to the room but tests were being done and they were asked to return in 30 minutes to have a private look. Tsunade said she would catch up on some paperwork while they waited and told Sakura to go and rest and cool herself down while they waited. Sakura much rather had gone and done a little work on the wards and such while waiting but knew that her teacher was correct for getting her to cool down.

"Oh, hey Sakura!" Burst a common voice, knocking Sakura out of her personal thoughts.

"Oh! Hi Ino." Sakura greeted her friend when she looked up to see her blonde haired friend.

"Having a break?"

"Yea... Going to see a attacked body from last night in a bit." Sakura explained roughly, a shiver ran up her spine just mentioning it.

"Oh, I've already seen it." Ino sighed.

"You have?" Sakura gasped.

"Yea, I came in like super early and Tsunade thought it would be best to let her two best students observe it. But of course you came in late..." Ino explained.

"Whatever." Sakura shot back, not feeling in the mood to have a play fight with Ino.

Ino walked over and sat on the chair opposite Sakura and looked at her directly. "It's not that bad you know..." She sighed after observing Sakura's worried face. "Really. There's virtually not many marks that can even be visually seen, just a neck bite and a few scratches. Nothing to wind yourself up over."

"Yea... I guess you're right." Sakura sighed in agreement. What did she have to worry about? It was just a few scratch marks and bite marks. It obviously wasn't one of the worse off bodies that Sakura had been hearing about.

"Of course I'm right." Ino replied with a smirk on her face. "When have I ever been wrong?"

"Yea, yea." Sakura sarcastically replied and gave a faint laugh. At least Ino made her feel more at ease now.

"You better not take to long in there now." Ino warned with a cheeky wink on one of her eye's.

"Huh?" Sakura suddenly questioned.

"Got a patient that's actually specially asking for you. He's got some minor wounds to some body parts but is insistent on you using your healing techniques on him." Ino explained briefly.

"Oh, a 'he', huh?" Sakura giggled. "Someone we've met before? We know most people in this village."

"Strangely... No." Ino shook her head. "He looks similar to someone... But it's no one I've actually met before."

"Oh... Weird. Must not be one of our own shinobi..." Sakura sighed, but then wondering how this person knew her.

"I wouldn't worry. He'll be an easy task to sort out, it'll be quick work. Even Tsunade couldn't be bothered to check him ever after hearing he didn't haven't really anything serious." Ino continued to explain. "Think he said that he was just passing on through nearby and ran into a fight."

"Are you alright, Ino?" Sakura asked suddenly, eye's fixed on Ino.

"Sure, why wouldn't I be?" Ino asked with a quizzing face.

"You just... Look really tired... And pale, Ino. Maybe you should go home..." Sakura observed.

"Don't be silly! I'm just a little tired... I'll be fine. I'll finish my shift at least." Ino brushed off Sakura's comments. "I best be off. I've got much more to do around here before my shift ends."

With that Ino got shifted the chair and got up, while doing that Sakura noticed something... Ino had two red bite marks on the side of her neck. Sakura gasped to herself, stunned, she tried making some noise out of her mouth but nothing came out. Ino quickly flicked on the radio as she went and left the room. "Relax and listen to some news." She said as she left the room, not bothering to look back at Sakura, who was gawking at her female friend.

"Cool it Sakura..." Sakura whispered to herself. "Your letting your imagination run away with you... Ino's most likely just tired and she had a allergic reaction or something... Yea, that's it. Ino just hasn't notice. I'll just have to tell her later." Sakura briskly continued to let herself cool down, thinking she was imagining what she saw.

_"And in a later news..." _The radio boomed with the latest news.

_"More so called 'Vampire' attacks have happened! Whoever says that Vampires only come out in the night is seriously wrong!... Over this past week or two there's been more than 60 victims to whatever is causing this. I think we seem to have a mass murderer on hands in our very own village! Some worse than others but all have had all their blood sucked out of their bodies... Certain bodies have had gruesome mass marks all over them and have had more than one bite mark on them... When will this end!"_

Sakura just look horrified towards the radio. She knew things were bad with these murders but she hadn't imagined they were this bad... Over 60 people had lost their lives already in this village... And their village weren't that big!

* * *

_"And in a later news..." _The radio boomed with the latest news.

_"More so called 'Vampire' attacks have happened! Whoever says that Vampires only come out in the night is seriously wrong!... Over this past week or two there's been more than 60 victims to whatever is causing this. I think we seem to have a mass murderer on hands in our very own village! Some worse than others but all have had all their blood sucked out of their bodies... Certain bodies have had gruesome mass marks all over them and have had more than one bite mark on them... When will this end!"_

"Oh really?" Sighed a questioning voice that belong to a bright red eyed figure. The figure was sat down in a abandoned room, only common furniture and the radio could be seen in the room. "Possibly 2 weeks, huh? Interesting... I've only been here for 2 days now! There's another here... And I've got a feeling on who that person is... Great! Hate him so much!" The last part was yelled by the figure and the figure slammed his fist into the table he was sitting at. "I will not allow my plans to be ruined! However... If it's the person I'm thinking of... He won't be around here much longer. He never stays in one place at a time... Most likely just trying to be annoying..." With that the figure just started to smirk to himself.

* * *

**Thanks for all the reviews, favourites and alerts given, and hope I get more... I'm enjoying writing this one, so will hopefully keep updating this one frequently, along with other one's that I'm doing. Hope this was a little bit more of a twist for some of the readers...**


	3. From Strange To Creepy

**The Past Returns**

**This is my 1st Vampire fic, always wanted to do one, especially after reading some really good one's. Plus I've wanted to do more of an horrorish one for a change on what I have done in the past. Hope you enjoy the start of this : )**

**Finally after a few years of being gone Sasuke comes back to Konoha and wants to be with his team again. But there's something not quite right with this 'new' Sasuke... Vampire fic.**

* * *

The pink haired ninja wiped the stressful sweat off of her forehead as she left the examination room. In a way Ino had been right... It didn't really look bad at all, visually. It was just the main fact that the blood had totally vaporised from the body... Not a sign of it. Plus there weren't really any lethal wounds to the body or head, all of it was just superficial wounds, wouldn't do any real damage to the system. Most believed that the bite marks had something to do with it but everybody was just laughing it off to the fact that it was almost like a vampire attack but all knew that was impossible. Sakura however... Every time she heard things like vampires, it just made her feel more nervous and on edge than ever. Especially with what she saw on Ino... She thought it was impossible but she couldn't shake thoughts out of her head. Plus it's like Ino said, she was just very tired... Most likely from turning up early for a shift. Also hello!? Why would there be a vampire in a hospital!? They couldn't really get wounded, they heal themselves with time.

"You alright, Sakura?" Tsunade asked gently as she followed her pink haired student from the examination room. "Wasn't that interesting? It's a very interesting specimen, isn't it?"

"Human." Sakura corrected, she usually never did that to Tsunade but she didn't want to refer to a dead person as a 'specimen'. Seem not respectful to the dead.

Tsunade just looked at her and frowned, a bit surprised that Sakura was suddenly getting all defensive and sensitive to common things in their line of work.

"And yes." Sakura continued, wanting to give her teacher a full answer. "Very interesting. Never heard of or seen such a thing in my life."

"Yes, think that's what all of us are thinking." Tsunade replied simply.

"But it's not just that though... Is it? That's not the only body. I know there's MANY more, I take it their all here. The one's you know about anyway..." Sakura added cautiously, not knowing what response she was going to receive.

"Been doing your research then?" Tsunade just sighed.

"Well it's kind of hard to miss..." Sakura sighed in return. "It's kind of common knowledge... No?"

"Yea... And it's getting out of control..." Tsunade sigh, worried herself. She was the Hokage of this village... Yet she didn't have any idea of who or what was doing these killings. "I've bumped it up to number 1 priority and mission of our highest ranking ninja in the village. It shouldn't take to long for something to crop up, I've got every faith that our best people will be able to get to the root of this problem."

Sakura smiled faintly and nodded in return. It was like music to her ears, knowing that her teacher and mentor was doing her best to get to the bottom of this. She hated these killings, she understood most things because of being a ninja herself but... These were unnecessary murders. Pointless. Which meant the killer was most likely doing this out of fun... Which Sakura was not cool with hearing.

"You better get to seeing that patient." Tsunade added, changing the subject. "Not everyday we have a ninja that specifically asks for a certain medic ninja."

"Could Ino assist me on it?" Sakura asked dryly, not really wanting to work by herself at that second.

Tsunade quickly picked up on Sakura getting more and more strange in attitude but sadly shakes her head.

"Why?" Sakura gasped, what was the problem? She hadn't seen Ino that long ago, she was fine, weren't she?

"I had to send her home." Tsunade replied simply. "She looked really bad, looked like she was coming down with something. So sorry but you're going to have to this one on your own, kid."

"You can't?" Sakura asked.

"Na, I've got my hands full as it is. I need to head back to the office and check reports on recent things. That's why I needed you in today... To help on the wards and such." Tsunade explained. "Besides Sakura... From what I've heard it'll be no problem for you. Just some superficial wounds really, from what I've heard anyways. You should have him out in an hour or two, easy."

"Ok." Sakura sighed with uncertainty but was now really worried about her friend. Sakura soon told herself to get a grip, she was an excellent medic ninja! Her powers were the best of the village, under Tsunade of course. She's also been able to do tons by herself and for her now Team 7 team, this shouldn't be any problem for her. But then again... Why did she keep seeing strange things and having weird feelings? Never mind! She had to get the job done anyway, best get it over and done with so she could finish her shift and find Naruto.

Tsunade had fallen behind Sakura because they both had to head to different directions to each other and Tsunade come to her turn in the many corridors of the hospital. "Sakura!" She called out after her.

"Yes?" Sakura replied, stopping and looking behind her to look directly at Tsunade. "I was just going to do that patient you asked me to do."

"Yes. I know." Tsunade replied bluntly. "I was just going to tell you that I'm giving you a week off from hospital duty."

"Huh?! Why?" Sakura gasped, stunned at her teacher actually giving her rare time off. Tsunade usually never let her have time off, along with Ino, because they were what was considered some of the best in the hospital.

"You're getting over stressed." Tsunade explained bluntly and yet not going into detail, more like pointing things out.

"What? No I'm not." Sakura continued to gasp. "It's fine, Tsunade. I can handle it without a holiday, like before."

"Well don't think of it like a holiday then, I'm only talking about the hospital part of it. Ease your load that you've got at the moment." Tsunade continued, now with more of an explanation. "Meaning go and do some team work and such with you team and attend some regular ninja classes. Maybe even go on a mission or something, doesn't that sound good for a change? Might even make it two or three weeks."

"I guess... But not that mu..." Sakura started to protest but just got a just a shaking head from Tsunade, meaning she meant business.

"Enough. It's now like law, Sakura." Tsunade replied firmly. "I'd like you to work more with your team and stuff. I can't let that part of your life fall, being in your team is as important as anything else. Besides... I can see the stress in you today. It's just proving that you and Ino are both over doing it here and such. She's going to be doing the same as you, part from with her own team."

"Ok... Just a bit sudden..." Sakura sighed finally with defeat. She could understand Tsunade's point though... She'd been hanging with Naruto on a personal and regular basis but they hadn't done much as a team, which was not a good thing. She was still a major part of Team 7, she needed to act like it and actually work with her team instead of going solo most of the time. Sakura guessed that she just overly concentrates on her medic part sometimes to much and lacks in the other things...

"Oh yea. Could you and Naruto report to my office early tomorrow morning?" Tsunade added.

"Why's that?" Sakura asked simply.

"Just wanted to... Go over something with you two..." Tsunade replied suspiciously.

"Couldn't you just tell me now?" Sakura asked with wonder.

"No, I want to show and tell you and Naruto together." Tsunade insisted and then made her way around her corner. "See you bright and early!" She called after herself, leaving Sakura standing there looking a little shocked.

"Ok... Now even she's getting more weird..." Sakura sighed to herself and finally decided she better move or else she'd never be out in time for Naruto.

* * *

Sakura swiftly picked up a clip board from the nurses station on a temporary patient staying ward.

"He's just in the first small room on the left." A more permanent nurse motioned so Sakura knew where to go.

"Sure, thanks." Sakura smiled softly.

"Just beware of him." The nurse added with a warning look on her face.

"And why's that?" Sakura asked simply as she started flicking through parts of the patients stats on the clip board.

"Just something creepy about him... He isn't much of a talker, stubborn one too." The nurse explained.

Sakura just nodded. "Thanks." And walked off to go into the patients room.

* * *

Sakura calmly entered the very small examination room and just saw a darkish figure sitting on the bed. He was wearing a long black cloak, done up, and a very strange hat... Sakura more studied the hat at first, she'd never seen that kind before, especially for this village. For some reason the hat all by itself gave Sakura shivers, she hated the way it had white strands coming down from the edges and his face was totally covered.

"Hello?" Sakura asked slowly and introduced her. "I'm your medic ninja... Sakura Haruno."

"Hello." The figure replied blankly, head now facing in Sakura's direction. Sakura shivered, this guy was unlike what she'd seen before and there was something about the atmosphere around him. She could've sworn she'd read about what he was wearing before... Couldn't put a finger on it though.

"From your clothes I take it you're not from around here." Sakura commented. "Do you always wear that?"

The figure for a moment just fixed her with a creepy glare before deciding to speak. "Sometimes. But this isn't my regular coat."

"Oh... Why you not wearing?" Sakura asked slowly, getting some strange answers from this weird guy.

"Not for here." It replied blankly and just sat there looking at her.

"Ok..." Sakura sighed to herself, she sure knew how to attract weirdo's. "Could you please show me where your wounds are, please?"

The figure didn't give a worded reply, it just stood up off the bed and took off the long black cloak, revealing a fish net top underneath and black trousers. He held out his arm to start, showing he a massive gash running all up under his arm.

"Ouch, how'd you get that?" Sakura winced.

"Kunai." The figure replied simply.

Sakura walked over to the standing figure and started her job by looking at the massively scratched arm. She took it into her own hands and started to observe the arm, top to bottom. "Is that all?"

"No." Motioning some more body parts that he wanted her to look at.

Sakura stuck with the arm for the time being and started doing the healing process with her chakra on his arm. The arm looked more worse than what it was, it should be a very quick heal job. There was just something she noticed... "Was this wound self inflicted?"

"You're chakra's warm." The figure just commented back, totally ignoring Sakura's question. His eyes blared down into her, he was taller than her so they mostly just blared into the top of her head.

"Thank you." Sakura blushed and looked away from the sudden comment. She felt the top of her head getting warm, from all the staring. "Don't want to at least take your hat off?"

"No." The figure replied bluntly and gave a very firm feel.

Sakura decided to just not bother for the rest of her time with him, he didn't seem that friendly. Plus he didn't seem to like giving her answers, just seemed to enjoy glaring and observing her.

In no time Sakura was finished with the arm and started moving on from wound to wound that this guy had. All of them had one thing in common... They looked almost... Self given. But why? It would've caused severe amounts of pain to do these, especially if done by himself. Don't matter. He wasn't willing to admit or tell her anything anyway.

"So, you're the Sakura Haruno, I've heard about." The figure finally commented, still in a monotone voice.

"You heard about me?" Sakura questioned, blushing a little.

"Yes, you're in a team 7." The figure continued, still glaring at her. "I've heard you did have great healing powers, proves correct."

"You sure know a bit about me." Sakura commented back with nervousness in her voice. How come he seemed to know so much about her?

"Yes, in Sasuke's team." The figure replied bluntly and with that pushed her hands away and started doing his cloak up.

"... Wait! I haven't finished with your wounds!" Sakura gasped when he pushed her hands off.

The figure quickly undid what he'd just done up of his cloak to reveal all his wounds were mysteriously gone, without a trace. As soon as he let her see what he was getting at he resumed to doing the cloak back up. "There's no need." He added.

"How'd you..." Sakura started to ask in a stunned voice.

"Let's just say... I just wanted to meet you..." Sighed the figure's voice. After doing up his cloak he quickly flashed up his hat, allowing Sakura to see enough of his face. He didn't give her long enough to really observe before shoving his hat down again and was walking towards the door.

"What are you...?" Sakura gasped, couldn't believe what she saw. The man's face had the same eye's as Sasuke's... But definitely older, she totally knew it wasn't Sasuke though. The bright red eye's were shocking enough, enough to take her breath away, but there was something else she caught a glimpse of... Fangs. All she could do was watch the figure quickly swing the door open and left without saying anymore. Sakura's face suddenly firmed, like she just couldn't believe what she'd just seen and wanted to check. She ran to the door and looked down the corridor, both ways. She let out a gasp when she couldn't see him either way... How could someone disappear that fast?...

* * *

**Thanks again for all the reviews, favourites and alerts given, and hope I get more... Reviews are what spurs me on, to keep writing things. Still loving writing this one, however writing others at the same time, so slower than what I thought it would be really taking. Don't worry, Sasuke is very close, hehehe...**


	4. An Unexpected Surprise

****

The Past Returns

**This is my 1st Vampire fic, always wanted to do one, especially after reading some really good one's. Plus I've wanted to do more of an horrorish one for a change on what I have done in the past. Hope you enjoy the start of this : )**

**Finally after a few years of being gone Sasuke comes back to Konoha and wants to be with his team again. But there's something not quite right with this 'new' Sasuke... Vampire fic.**

* * *

"Tsunade was right... You do need to relax!" Naruto laughed, as himself and Sakura sat having Ramen in the casual Ramen hut.

"I'm not joking, idiot!" Sakura shouted at her fellow team mate, comically hitting him hard on the back of the head. "I know what I saw..." She added with a sigh.

"Sakura... You're just overworked. It's a good thing Tsunade is making you take time off from the hospital, you have been overdoing it there." Naruto continued.

"You don't believe me..." Sakura responded with hurt feelings. But then again, how could she expect Naruto to believe her? She hadn't told him the whole details, just the fact that she believed she saw a vampire. Plus complained on how Tsunade was making her take time off at the hospital as a medic ninja.

"Sorry..." Naruto sighed, seeing that he was bothering her. "How do you know for sure you saw a 'vampire'?"

"Well the fangs were a dead give away!" Sakura replied in a duh voice.

"Maybe you're just tired. You said you were freaked out from seeing that victim in the hospital, just before seeing that guy, maybe all the tiredness and worry is making you see things. You didn't see anything else that told you he was really a vampire." Naruto tried to discuss calmly, not wanting to offend his friend again.

"But he just disappeared... No normal person moves that fast." Sakura pointed out.

"Maybe he was just a VERY experienced ninja. I mean... We've come across a fair amount of ninjas in our time that move faster than a 'normal' person." Naruto tried to reason, not wanting her to work herself up into a frenzy over what she 'thought' she saw.

"Maybe..." Sakura sighed, agreeing with Naruto that she really should let herself go and relax a bit more. "He was just so creepy!" Sakura had mental images rush through her head of the guy and let out a shiver to herself.

"Really? How? What was he like wearing?" Naruto asked, intrigued on what the person was like. He obviously must be something or else Sakura wouldn't be so creeped out by him.

"Wearing? Umm..." Sakura tried to refocus on what the man was wearing again. "Oh yes, mostly a black cloak. And a strange hat."

"Strange hat?" Naruto chuckled. "How can you be threatened by someone with a 'strange hat'?"

"It's not funny! It wasn't a funny looking hat!" Sakura growled, at this point she just felt like hitting her partner into the next dimension. "It was really creepy, like I've read about it before but can't remember where from, I remember it was something serious. It had strange white straps descending down, covering his face."

"Wait!" Naruto gasped suddenly, making Sakura jump almost out of her skin. "White strips coming down that cover the face? Black cloak? Did you catch his name?"

"Why? Know who he could be?" Sakura replied, hoping Naruto had some clue on this strange guy. "And no, I didn't. It was strange... I checked the clipboard after he'd left and it didn't say his name."

"Maybe." Naruto replied cautiously, biting his bottom lip with worry. Now Sakura had his full worried attention. "Tell me about your day in total."

"Ok..." Sakura sighed and spent the next half an hour telling him all the strange, creepy and nasty little things that had happened to her today.

Naruto's eyes widened and said, "Ino had a bite mark on her neck?"

"Yea. Plus she looked really awful, very pale." Sakura nodded.

"Creepy. And she mentioned she saw that guy before you?" Naruto questioned.

"Yea, I think she must've checked him earlier, before I got in for my shift. But she didn't do anything with him because he was insistent on seeing me." Sakura explained.

"Maybe she was just coming down with something..." Naruto reasoned. "There are a lot of bugs going around."

"Yea I guess... It could've been just my eyes playing tricks with me." Sakura nodded, now wanting to believe she didn't see what she saw. Vampires weren't exactly something you most likely wanted to see in real life. "Any idea on the clothing?"

"Don't know. Think I might've seen something like that before but... I doubt it's who I'm thinking of because... You most likely wouldn't be alive right now. The person would've killed you there and then." Naruto replied.

"Really? Who?" Sakura questioned with a wondering face.

"Let's just not get into it." Naruto shook his hand as if dismissing it, not wanting to get Sakura caught up in more worry. "It's creepy how you think that he self inflicted

those wounds."

"Yea. And trust me, I would know since I'm an experienced medic ninja. They looked so done by himself." Sakura agreed.

"But why would someone inflict injuries on himself?" Naruto questioned with a baffled face.

"You got me!" Sakura snapped back, not knowing any kind of answer to that. "Plus he did up his cloak for a second, without me finishing my healing techniques, and then undid it for a moment to reveal all of his wounds had gone within seconds. No one wonder he wasn't showing any real pain! You can't say that's normal!"

"No. You're right, it isn't normal. Even if he's a ninja!" Naruto nodded, getting worried for his friend. These bad things just seemed to be following her around, he didn't want her to get hurt or anything.

Sakura sighed with relief, hoping that Naruto was finally believing her on what she saw. Sakura was in two minds herself... Was all the things she'd seen really connected to a vampire or vampires? Or was it just some creep playing around with her? One things for sure, she didn't imagine the guy that she saw! He was very real and there was nothing 'normal' about him. In fact, when she got the chance to see his face quickly for like a second, she thought of Sasuke... There was some resemblance's, definitely. But she knew for certain that it wasn't Sasuke, it was someone else. Someone that had dangerous and high levelled chakra... "Oh yea!" Sakura gasped suddenly when she remembered another thing.

"What?" Naruto asked, stunned from the sudden start.

"That guy. He mentioned something that was very strange." Sakura continued to gasp.

"Hmm?"

"It was strange, he seemed to know everything about me..." Sakura sighed.

"Everything?" Naruto gasped, luckily not having any Ramen in his mouth at the time.

"Yea. He knew my full name without even meeting me before... He knew I specialise in the medic field of being a ninja... He knew I was in Team 7! Said I was in Sasuke's team!" Sakura shivered with remembering now.

"He knows about Team 7?!" Naruto gave an almighty gasp. "And why mention Sasuke?! He's been gone for like almost 3 years now!"

"I don't know!" Sakura snapped back. Naruto was acting like she should all the answers but in fact, she knew nothing... "There was just something very weird about him, he seems to know a little bit to much about me. I wonder myself on why he mentioned Sasuke... Maybe he's even looking for him..."

"Alright, alright! I've got a plan." Naruto replied, still in a gasp form.

"Oh? And what would that be?" Sakura snorted back in a sarcastic voice. As far as she could see there wasn't many options open for them, especially for her.

"Hey! No need to be sarcastic!" Naruto shot back.

"Ok, ok. What is it?" Sakura sighed.

"Just sit back and relax for now and enjoy our Ramen..." Naruto started but got intervened.

"That's your plan!?" Sakura gasped with annoyance, couldn't believe her partner could just come up with that! Just sit back while a nutty guy could possibly be after her?!

"Let me finish!" Naruto shouted back and started again once Sakura had calmed down. "There's no point working ourselves up into a frenzy! It's never good for a ninja to lose their head, in any area or place. If that guy did come back he most likely wouldn't bother us here anyway, to crowded and would be easily caught out. If he's as smarty pants as you say he is, he couldn't be stupid enough to try here. You said that Tsunade wanted to see us first thing tomorrow morning, right?"

"Right." Sakura nodded in agreement. For once Naruto was actually making sense! But then again of course he was going to be the saner one out of them two because he hadn't saw what she'd seen. He would've been feeling the same way if he saw those strange things and that guy...

"We'll tell her in the morning, simple as that." Naruto continued.

"Should we though? Tsunade's already got enough on her hands, especially with what's happening in the village recently." Sakura questioned.

"We have to mention this, Sakura." Naruto insisted. "There's a good chance that this guy could come back, or maybe even someone worse comes in. Plus... You never know, he might even have been the one to cause these attacks that's been happening around the village."

"I guess your right..." Sakura finally sighed in agreement. "He did have a strange feeling to his chakra, it weren't normal."

"Plus, you need to be covered. He might've even been following you around for quite some time, observing things." Naruto added. "We'd have to see what grandma Tsunade's got to say but I don't think she'll take it lightly."

"Uhh...! Could we stop discussing it now? The thought of that bloke is making me shiver." Sakura shivered while saying that.

"Yea. Let's relax and finish our Ramen." Naruto nodded.

"I've already finished mine, you've just gone on to your 3rd bowl!" Sakura joked and playfully prodded Naruto in the belly. "How many can you stomach?"

"I can stomach much more than 3 bowls!" Naruto grinned, requesting more Ramen.

"Should've known this wouldn't be a short trip." Sakura comically sighed, Naruto always ate tons of the stuff, wherever and whenever.

Two hours later, it'd grown pitch dark everywhere and Naruto had just finished his Ramen. Sakura just felt lucky that she hadn't fallen asleep while waiting for Naruto. However she had fun in her own way, it was nice to just sit there and talk with Naruto, even if Naruto was stuffing his face at the same time... Plus she saw some of their other friends, who were passing by and didn't seem to be going on missions. However they talked to just Sakura, Naruto was usually to busy ordering more Ramen and figuring new ways of eating it more quicker than the last bowl.

"Finished?" Sakura asked finally when Naruto dropped his sticks that he was eating with and patted his stomach.

"Sure thing, Sakura. Ready to go, yourself?" Naruto nodded and asked.

"Yep." Sakura replied in a nod and got up off her seat, along with Naruto. "You sure you're alright to walk me home?"

"Sure, Sakura." Naruto pulled a sudden serious face. "After the time you're having I wouldn't risk you going by yourself. Plus what kind of team mate would I be if I didn't want to make sure you got back alright?"

"Thanks, Naruto." Sakura smiled sweetly as they both walked home.

* * *

Sakura and Naruto met up and walked together the rest of the way, heading towards Tsunade's office.

"What do you think it is?" Naruto asked and complained. "I hate getting up this early in the day."

"I have no idea." Sakura shook her head. "It's weird, she never calls for us together. Plus she saw me just yesterday but she refused to tell me what this was about. She was treating it like some kind of surprise."

"Surprise?" Naruto frowned. "Wonder what it is..."

"Again. Don't know. All I know is that she was acting weird herself yesterday, not to mention with giving me time off from the hospital. It just isn't like her." Sakura explained.

"Yea, it isn't." Naruto nodded in agreement.

Sakura and Naruto entered the building and walked to the room where Tsunade could usually be found. Sakura started to feel cold and shivered a little, the coldness felt like it was getting worse, the closer they got to where Tsunade is. "Do you feel the cold?" Sakura asked Naruto softly.

"Yea..." Naruto replied cautiously. "What is it?"

"Don't know." Sakura shrugged, she was no weather girl and didn't understand temperatures.

"Kakashi?" Naruto burst in question when they saw their sensai waiting outside Tsunade's office. "What are you doing here?!"

"Why, hello." Kakashi replied simply and looked over at his two students. "Glad you two could come on time."

"What!? It's always you that's late!" Naruto burst in frustration at him.

"Kakashi... Is something the matter? Why are you here? Is something wrong with Sai or something?" Sakura asked question after question. Seeing her sensai here made her nervous, was there a good reason as to why he was there?

"Stop worrying, Sakura." Kakashi replied. "I just wanted to have a small chat with you two before you go in."

"Why?" Sakura demanded. "You've never been here for any of the others."

"This is important." Kakashi replied sternly.

Naruto and Sakura could tell that their teacher was very serious and that important meant important. Something wasn't right here... Both of them turned their expression to a frown and very serious.

"Right. Now I've gotten you're attention..." Kakashi started. "I just wanted to tell you to be calm when you go in there."

"Be calm?" Naruto and Sakura asked in unison, both confused by his words.

"Yes. What's in there will surprise you but... You might like it... You might not like it." Kakashi continued in a quizzing kind of voice.

"Enough with the riddles already!" Naruto burst with annoyance, he just wanted this out of the way.

"You'll understand when you go in." Kakashi replied bluntly. "I just don't want you to freak when you go in."

"Freak? Why would we freak?" Sakura asked, confused.

Kakashi just walked to the side, motioning for Sakura and Naruto to come towards the office door. "To find out, you'll have to go in."

Naruto and Sakura looked at each other with worry for a second and then nodded at each other, as if to say they were both ready for whatever lied behind the door. They both walked side by side and unlocked the door and walked into the room, one after the other. Kakashi slowly followed in behind Sakura and Naruto. Sakura and Naruto soon understood why their teacher had asked them to keep calm when they saw a familiar smirking figure standing in front of them.

"Sasuke!!" Both yelled out in unison, both couldn't believe their eyes.

* * *

**Sasuke's now entered the story, yay! Felt that he needed a surprise entering to Sakura and Naruto. Originally I planned for him to come in on the last chapter but hey, plans can change, huh? Felt like leaving it on a cliffy, but then again I tend to like doing that often, lol.**

**Wow! Got more alerts than reviews, that's a first! At least people enjoy reading it and that's what I like. Just remember to leave me feedback, can even give me suggestions and ideas for future chapters to come : )**


	5. A Meeting Turned Ugly

**The Past Returns**

**This is my 1st Vampire fic, always wanted to do one, especially after reading some really good one's. Plus I've wanted to do more of an horrorish one for a change on what I have done in the past. Hope you enjoy the start of this : )**

**Finally after a few years of being gone Sasuke comes back to Konoha and wants to be with his team again. But there's something not quite right with this 'new' Sasuke... Vampire fic.**

* * *

"Oh my god! I can't believe this is true!" Naruto exclaimed happily and ran over to Sasuke, who was standing just off the side of Tsunade's desk. "You've come back! By yourself!" Naruto continued to exclaim, almost jumping up and down in front of Sasuke.

Sasuke just gave a glare and a smirk. "Dope." He replied simply, a previously common word from him.

"Hey!" Naruto frowned comically, nothing new there.

"Like old times, huh? Sakura?" Kakashi commented on the scene in front of them but Sakura didn't move or reply.

"Hey! Sakura! Come over here!" Naruto called out to his team mate who was still standing on the other side of the room.

"No thanks. I'm fine over here." Sakura replied simply and glared at Sasuke.

Kakashi, who now was standing directly behind her, bent down to her height. "Sakura? I thought you'd be happy to see your old team mate..." Kakashi commented.

"Well you thought wrong." Sakura sneered simply, still glaring over at her former team mate.

"Sakura... What's wrong with this?" Kakashi continued to push.

"I don't want to talk about it." Sakura replied bluntly.

Kakashi sighed and stood himself back up straight and walked over to where Naruto was still acting excited to see Sasuke.

Sakura shivered when she looked at Sasuke and he looked at her back. He had such a secretive and creepy glare. Was it just her or was it super cold in here? Worse than what it was before.

"Alright Sakura?" Sasuke finally asked from across the room, a cheeky smirk aimed at her.

"Just peachy." Sakura hissed, not returning any affection. Why was Naruto bothering her so much? It was just the other day that she was telling him about her new feelings and such for their 'former' team mate. Just because he was in the room now, didn't change anything to her. Sasuke still left them high and dry, betrayed them, that doesn't sound like a friend or a team mate... Does it?

Tsunade sighed, not getting the desired response that she'd hoped for from Sakura but decided to ignore it. It was obvious that Sakura didn't want to talk about it right now. "Right... I'm glad all of you could make it here on time..."

"What?! Like I told Kakashi, we're not the one's that's always late! It's him." Naruto burst at Tsunade.

"Whatever." Sasuke butted in, not wanting to hear Naruto's raid. "So this was your plan of introducing us again?"

"Of course, almost feels formal doesn't it?" Tsunade smiled. "With it being in the hokage's office."

"Yea but what about Sai?" Sakura frowned.

"Sai is now officially off the team. For now anyway." Kakashi intervened. "We think it's much better for all of you to stay in your original team, it was always the best formation."

"Besides... That Sai's such a loser." Sasuke sneered with a smirk. "He wasn't really that brilliant for the team, anyway. It's much better like this."

Sakura just frowned, unhappy to hear that Sai was being kicked off the team just because Sasuke 'felt' like coming back. To her this just showed they thought of him as a major part of everything, which he shouldn't be. They've been coping just fine without him, him leaving just proved he wasn't so necessary. "And he's not going to even receive punishment?" She asked finally, still with the massive frown.

"Hmm?" Tsunade questioned.

"A ninja that betrays his village has to have a punishment, if he returns to the village or gets caught. So what's his?" Sakura demanded.

"Nothing." Tsunade replied, closing her eye's for a second and sighed.

"What?!" Sakura gasped, eye's wide in disbelief of what she was hearing. "You've done punishment for every other ninja that's done such things! Some even result in being executed!"

"I said nothing, Sakura." Tsunade replied bluntly, frowning at Sakura. "I enforce the rules, not you. Me and Sasuke have chatted privately and such and we have both reached this decision together. Sasuke wants to be back with his old team, so the old Team 7 _will _be getting back together."

"And you did this without asking me or Naruto?" Sakura gasped in disbelief. "It's alright just because Sasuke says so?"

"I thought you'd be happy about this..." Tsunade sighed. "Sasuke's returned and your team can resume back to normal, why can't we just be happy about that? At first I offered him to go and maybe be with another team or start a new team and he could be the leader of it. But Sasuke was very insistent on joining his old team..."

Sakura glared at Sasuke again after hearing that but actually got smirking eye's in return. Sasuke actually for once looked happy that he got his way. But Sakura wasn't one to now bend over backwards to please Sasuke, not now anyway. He didn't matter anymore, he wasn't her concern. He dropped that when he left them... Sakura didn't see why he was so happy anyway, Sasuke was never happy to be in a team with her and Naruto, right from the beginning. "Don't see why..." Sakura muttered under her breath.

"What was that?" Tsunade asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh... I said... So that's why you're making me take time off at the hospital?" Sakura covered up what she had said previously. "I thought it was weird. You never allow me to have time off, even for this I'm actually surprised you'd allow it."

"Oh, ha ha, Sakura." Tsunade replied in a sarcastic tone. "The time off from the hospital will be good for you."

"Good for me? Those are strange words coming from your mouth." Sakura joked.

"I just think it'd be good for you to 'reform' your relationship with your team. You've been working solo for a heck of a lot."

"My 'relationship' with the team is just fine, until he's shown up." Sakura hissed. "Me and Naruto were getting much better with Sai. Is there something wrong with you Tsunade-Sensei?"

"Sakura!" Kakashi snapped at her. "What's up with you today?! Don't be disrespectful to your Sensei and leader of the village!"

"I'm sorry, Sensei." Sakura bowed and apologised. "I didn't mean that as it sounded. You've just been... Acting odd in the past couple of days."

"Apology accepted." Tsunade smiled, strange for her to be so happy... She usually would've killed somebody if they made that comment to her. "Thanks for your concern, Sakura. But I'm fine, honestly."

"Yea, Sakura. You shouldn't be so paranoid." Sasuke smirked at her, as if he knew exactly what she meant but was covering it up. "You know what I think would be a good idea?"

"And what's that Sasuke?" Kakashi asked nicely.

"I can tell that Sakura needs to 'get used to me' again, maybe we should spend the day together." Sasuke continued to smirk in Sakura's direction.

"What a wonderful idea." Tsunade smiled and nodded her head in agreement.

"I don't think so." Sakura grunted and frowned at the suggestion. She needed some time alone, needed to get over this sudden 'surprise'. Plus not to mention that Sasuke keeps on giving her smirks and his eye's hadn't left her since she'd entered the room. This wasn't the Sasuke she remembered...

All of a sudden Kakashi started to chuckle to himself when he observed the scene.

"What's so funny?" Naruto demanded.

"Oh... It's just kind of funny how... Sasuke and Sakura seemed to have almost swapped roles." Kakashi continued to chuckle to himself.

"What!?" Both Sasuke and Sakura shouted in unison and then glared at each other after that.

"Oh, never mind." Kakashi brushed it off. "And yes, Sasuke I think that'd be a good idea."

"Hey!" Naruto pouted. "What about me?"

"Oh sorry, Naruto." Sasuke answered in a sarcastic voice. "You've already had your Sakura time while I was away."

"That's not what I meant!" Naruto burst in frustration at Sasuke. Sasuke just smirked and locked eye contact on Tsunade.

Tsunade looked at Sasuke and nodded in agreement. "Yea well... You should just let them Naruto. If Sasuke wants to build a better relationship with Sakura then you should just let them."

"Oh! He's only been back five seconds and he'd already controlling the place!" Naruto shouted angrily.

"Enough Naruto!" Tsunade warned. "I should've known this wasn't going to be an easy meeting with you two..."

"Yea you should've..." Sakura grunted with annoyance. Couldn't believe that Tsunade actually thought this would be a good thing. "It doesn't matter anyway, Naruto. Because I'm not spending the day with him! I don't want to spend time with him." With that she turned and walked out of the room in a huff.

"Sakura!" Kakashi, Naruto and Tsunade called after her but didn't get a response, clearly showing she wasn't coming back. Sasuke however didn't attempt it and his eye's turned into slits and remained staring at the door. However the knowing all smirk was still plastered on his face, showing that this was not what he considered a problem.

"Sasuke, I'm sorry. She's just been a little... High strung and on edge recently." Tsunade apologised.

"That's all right." Sasuke replied blankly. "It's understandable with all the strange murders and such going on around here."

"Wow." Naruto sighed in amazement at Sasuke.

"What?" Sasuke hissed, not smirking at him but eye's remained in slits.

"You're strangely calm, that's all." Naruto replied.

"Whatever, dope." Sasuke continued to hiss and headed for the door.

"Hey! Where are you going!?" Naruto called after Sasuke.

"And what? I've got to keep you informed now?" Sasuke hissed yet again but now in a sarcastic tone.

"Well... No... But..." Naruto spluttered, trying to find the words he was after.

"Well then, later." And with that Sasuke just casually left the room.

"Wow... Sasuke's personality quickly switched from smirking and happy like to sarcastic and annoying." Naruto observed.

"Don't worry about him, Naruto." Kakashi replied. "Best to just let him settle back in, he's been away for a long time."

"Yea... I guess..." Naruto grunted but was feeling a little like Sakura now. Something wasn't right around here... Sasuke's actions were weird to say the least and he just so happened to appear in this strange period of the village. Plus there was another thing he had to agree with Sakura on... Tsunade was acting off, Kakashi no, but Tsunade yes. Now he'd seen it with his own face, he saw what Sakura meant... It was like she was bending all the rules for Sasuke, like he was something special. That angered Naruto himself, Sasuke had barely been in the village and he was already getting privileges. Plus not to mention, what was with Sasuke looking at Sakura so much? The whole time they were both in there Sasuke eye's hadn't left Sakura, also he was smirking a lot her way. Naruto at first had been happy to see his former team mate and that they were getting back to together as a team but now... Even Naruto saw that something wasn't right. But all he could do for now was sit back and do as he was told and try to get along with him...

* * *

**Wew! Even Naruto is starting to see that somethings not right with Sasuke and Tsunade too. What is that Sasuke up to: )**

**Thank you for a lot of views and alerts and stuff. But if the reviews aren't better than the last chapter then I will 'consider' not continuing this piece, even if I do like it. For this one I'd like suggestions and feedback to keep me spurred on, this story just isn't as planned out and such as a good chunk of my other stories. We'll have to see what I do...**


	6. Vampire Quirks

**The Past Returns**

**This is my 1st Vampire fic, always wanted to do one, especially after reading some really good one's. Plus I've wanted to do more of an horrorish one for a change on what I have done in the past. Hope you enjoy the start of this : )**

**Finally after a few years of being gone Sasuke comes back to Konoha and wants to be with his team again. But there's something not quite right with this 'new' Sasuke... Vampire fic.**

* * *

SASUKE POV

_Ugh! I couldn't wait to get out of that room! _Sasuke thought to himself as he started walking through the rest of the building. _I was getting so tired from using my powers on Tsunade in that room, she's a hard one to keep control over. But easy enough. As for Kakashi... Well... He didn't need any help. I think he was just happy to see me or have me back in the village, especially willingly back._

Sasuke sighed to himself, it was strange being back here after all that passing time but... It felt more relaxing, like being at home almost. The meeting however didn't go as he would've liked it to have gone, he wished it'd have gone all sweetly but no, Sakura had definitely changed her tune towards him. He didn't like it.

"Funny..." Sasuke smirked to himself as he continued walking, now in the streets. "Kakashi was actually right for once. Me and Sakura really have switched roles. I start to li... Well... And now she can't stand me, we'll just have to change that."

"I thought they were joking when I heard people gossiping that you were back in town but I guess the rumours are correct for once, bummer." Came a sudden voice that knocked Sasuke out of his thoughts.

Sasuke's eye's darted to the side of him to search for the voices owner and when he spotted who he was looking for his eye's turned to slits. "And who asked you for comments?" Sasuke hissed in return, not happy to see the person.

"No one, just an observation." The guy sighed with zero effort.

"Shikamaru... You're not even worth my time." Sasuke dismissed and started to walk off.

"Harsh." Sighed Shikamaru but not really caring about Sasuke's reaction. He and Sasuke never did have a friendship or even a connection, Sasuke wasn't ever the friendly type. "So why are you really back?"

Sasuke stopped in his tracks and glared back at Shikamaru. "What business is it of yours?" He grunted.

"Just asking..." Shikamaru sighed yet again. "You couldn't wait to get out of this place and go solo, you never liked being in a team, let alone Team 7."

"A guy can change his mind, can't he?" Sasuke smirked with an evil expression still etched on his face.

"So what's the plan?" Shikamaru continued in his depressed voice. "Gotten your revenge done and now want to be here and work solo?"

"Not exactly and no. I will be joining Team 7 again."

"You can't. They've got Sai now. Besides I don't think you'll be getting an easy job there..."

"Well Sai has now officially been benched, the original is back and in action." Sasuke grinned. "And what do you mean about that?"

"Sakura, that's who I mean." Shikamaru snapped.

"And what would you know about her?" Sasuke growled defensively.

"A lot more than you." Shikamaru sneered back. "We're good friends, unlike you and her. From what she says she doesn't think highly of you. I don't think you three will ever be a good team again, maybe just Naruto and Sakura by themselves but not with you involved."

Within a second Shikamaru was pinned tight against a wall and had Sasuke giving him a sharp and angry glare. "So fast..." Shikamaru gasped to himself, he'd never seen someone move so fast, not even a top rank ninja. He'd managed to do this quicker than Shikamaru could even blink an eye. Sasuke was now right up close in front of Shikamaru and was holding him up his collar.

"Watch what you say." Sasuke hissed bluntly. "Me and Sakura just need to build bridges, that's all. Rebuild a relationship that's all and I'm very willing to wait, for as long as she wants to make it."

"Sure you're not going to leave again before that." Shikamaru hissed and glared back down at Sasuke, who was still holding him by the collar firmly.

"To bad that's not going to happen." Sasuke hissed angrily and tightened his grip, making Shikamaru yelp a little with the firmness. "No matter what little runts like you say. In fact, I'm back to coach this team back to being No.1, we will be unstoppable."

"What are you?" Shikamaru asked almost in a gasp. He quickly had a glimpse of Sasuke's hand that had quickly revealed itself for a second and noticed it wasn't just a normal hand. The tips of his fingers were more like claws, including the nails which had lengthened. "You're not the way you were before you left..."

"Smart, like always." Sasuke gave a massive open mouthed smirk and revealing two teeth close to the front that were slightly longer than the rest.

"You're a!..." Shikamaru gasped, couldn't believe what he was seeing. "Vampire..."

"Oh, noticed these?" Sasuke continued to smirk and with his free hand used a finger to point at them. "These aren't even the real things. Their still in their casing's right now, quite stunning really when they're in total view."

"But you're in the light..." Shikamaru questioned, still stunned from this revelation. He'd seen a hell of a lot in his time but this was definitely the first time for this... Vampires... He always believed they were a myth, stupid things that writers had come up with.

"Now that's a stupid myth." Sasuke replied, reading his mind. "All I am is a little more tired than I am in the night time. I can still do everything I want to in broad daylight too. For example, this speed and strength, not human is it? As you must have noticed."

"Is that why you're back? You're just going to kill your team mates to death, use them like meals?" Shikamaru took a shot at the reason as to why Sasuke was really back.

"Not at all, I do have other plans you know other than just sinking my teeth into everything and killing everybody. Tut, it's like you people don't know me at all." Sasuke comically tutted.

"But that's what you're going to do to me?" Shikamaru replied, trying to not let his nervousness show.

"Nope, wouldn't be good would it?"

"Why?" Shikamaru replied stunned by the latest reply.

"Bring to much attention my way, plus it would just cause a stir for my team mates. "Don't want that, do we?" Sasuke smirked, as if he held all the answers and no one else even had a hint. Before Shikamaru could question anymore he was met by a creepy gaze from Sasuke and felt his mind go totally different. "You might know but you're not going to tell Sakura or Naruto, are you? Or anyone else for that matter. Correct?"

"Yes." Shikamaru replied in a dazed state.

A few moments later Sasuke had let go and was nowhere to be seen and Shikamaru was back to his usual self. Like nothing had happened...

* * *

SAKURA'S POV

_I looked so unprofessional! _Sakura thought to herself in sadness. She wanted to show she'd grown up and matured, especially if she ever saw Sasuke again, but she didn't show it. Sakura felt like she had something to prove, that she wasn't the same girl that he knew all that time ago. _But oh well... He deserved everything!! How dare he just waltz back in this village without so much as even a punishment!! Unbelievable! Tsunade just seems to be acting so off... This is all so unlike her. She usually didn't show any mercy or consideration, well maybe sometimes, but not this far stretched! Also there's something about Sasuke... Something not quite right. It's like he changes the atmosphere, and temperature come to mention it. I didn't like how he kept on looking at me and making his stupid little smart ass suggestions. I don't want him to be in our team again! He doesn't deserve to just kick Sai off the team and force himself back in, then expect me and Naruto to be happy with this!_

Sakura finally stopped and noticed the place she was now at. It was the last main place that she'd seen Sasuke before he just upped and left them. Sakura had been wandering around for a little bit, lost in her thoughts, hadn't noticed where she ended up. Until now... Sakura slowly walked over to the bench and sat down. _So many memories happened around here, while I've been on this bench! _Sakura thought and started thinking of some of the things that had happened in the past. She thought she'd buried all of this in the past but as she realised, you can never escape your past... No matter how much one can try.

"Brings back memories, doesn't it?" A male voice said to Sakura from behind her, knocking Sakura out of her thoughts.

* * *

NORMAL POV

Sakura felt like she had almost jumped out of her skin and angrily knew who the voice belonged too. Sakura turned her head angrily to confirm who she thought, Sasuke...

"What do you want?" Sakura frowned and turned her head back around to stare straight forward again.

"Spending time with you." Sasuke smirked and flung himself over the back of the bench and sat next to her.

"That was just a suggestion, one that I declined." Sakura shot back and gave Sasuke a look of distaste for sitting next to her.

"It's not a suggestion." Sasuke grinned.

"And what are you!? Law enforcer!? I don't think so!" Sakura screamed angrily back, it was a suggestion and she didn't want it. Now Sasuke was implying that it was almost an order and he was enforcing it.

"I like it when you're angry." Sasuke smirked, giving her a longing look. "It enhances your beauty."

All of a sudden Sasuke felt his cheek grow warm and quickly realised that Sakura had just slapped him, hard. For a normal person that would've knocked them out for week, at least, lucky for him he was everything but ordinary. It just made his head tilt a little for a second but the smile didn't fall off his face. "If you think that'll deter me, think again."

"What's wrong with you!?" Sakura continued to yell at him, eye's like daggers.

"What can I say? I've gotten more patient." Sasuke shrugged.

Sakura abruptly stood up off the bench and looked down, not wanting to meet his glare. "I'm not interested, Sasuke." She hissed in a low tone.

"We're going to be a team, whether you like it or not." Sasuke replied sternly, eye's still fixed on her and remained sat on the bench.

"Then at least don't make personal comments towards me." Sakura continued to hiss.

"Ah... Does that make you feel uncomfortable?" Sasuke smirked, not caring that Sakura was annoyed with him.

"Only with you." Sakura growled, there was no way in hell that she was going to let him off the hook. She just couldn't be happy like Naruto, plus with his new attitude and such... She just couldn't stand him at the moment.

"Hmmm..." Sasuke wasn't smiling now, he hung his head a little in thought. "I don't care how long it takes, we're going to be a team again."

"Whatever." Sakura sighed. "Then go and focus on the 'team' part."

"I'll do as I like." Sasuke shot back and got up off the bench himself. He placed a hand on her shoulder and held his head close to her ear, liking the way she smelt. "I'm off for an early lunch." He whispered into her ear. He was now getting hungry, and not in a good way. Sasuke loved the feeling and smell of her blood, even at a distance, if he stayed any longer he wouldn't be able to hold himself back from doing his plan right there and then.

Sakura pushed his hand off her shoulder, not liking his touch on her. "Oh and what? Not going to invite me?" She snorted sarcastically and made it painfully obvious that she was being sarcastic.

Sasuke started to get ready to walk away. "Trust me. You don't want to be with me for this kind of lunch. Not yet anyway." Sasuke smirked and started to walk off. "I'll be seeing you later."

"Don't count on it." Sakura hissed under her breath and she glanced at him walking away from her and questioned his weird reply she just got.

* * *

**Put more Sasuke into the chapter, thought I'd add him in more and more to the story. Plus the hinting of him being a vampire and such. The chapter is alright, not as what I planned but oh well...**

**I've decided to continue the story, for now anyways. Will see how it goes. **

**Hope you enjoy the new chapter.**


	7. Questions Arise

**The Past Returns**

**This is my 1st Vampire fic, always wanted to do one, especially after reading some really good one's. Plus I've wanted to do more of an horrorish one for a change on what I have done in the past. Hope you enjoy the start of this : )**

**Finally after a few years of being gone Sasuke comes back to Konoha and wants to be with his team again. But there's something not quite right with this 'new' Sasuke... Vampire fic.**

* * *

Sakura had had enough of Sasuke for one day, he's done nothing but irritate her since the second he'd got back. After Sasuke going off for his 'lunch' Sakura decided there was one way to keep him out of her hair for at least the rest of the day... Go home.

* * *

Sakura couldn't wait to get home and walked as quickly as her legs could take her, not wanting another run in with Sasuke.

Within 20 minutes Sakura had walked totally across the village, the distance between the bench and her house. Sakura approached her house cooly but was surprised to find a figure sitting on her porch steps. Waiting for her? Who? Sakura almost felt like totally turning back around right there and then, thinking it was most likely her 'old team mate' and had reached there before she had.

_No! I'm not running away from my own house! _Sakura frowned and insisted herself to move on. _If it's him, just tell him where to go!_

As Sakura moved towards her house more she soon realised it wasn't Sasuke, it was someone dressed in orange, only one person dressed in that colour. Naruto. With that she hurried on ahead and ran up to her porch. "Naruto? What are you doing here?" Sakura asked him briefly and looked down at him.

Naruto, who was still sat on Sakura's porch steps, looked back up at his team mate and smiled. "Sakura!" Naruto replied happily. "Glad to see you."

"Why? Is something wrong?" Sakura replied with a concerned look on her face.

"Oh, no. Where have you been? I've been waiting for like an hour." Naruto continued with a smile on his face.

"Oh... Nowhere important." Sakura brushed the comment off. And it was true, now she considered Sasuke wasn't important and he was just there now to bother her or was after something else. As soon as he'd gotten what he wanted he'd be on the first train out of this village.

"Could we chat? Sakura." Naruto replied, now with a slightly more serious face.

"Hmm? Sure. But let's go inside, I don't like being out here at the moment." Sakura nodded and motioned forward and unlocked the front door of her house. "Come on in." She added before she totally walked in.

Naruto quickly jumped up and followed her into the house. He went into the lounge and sat on a chair while Sakura went and sat on a small sofa. "So... What did you want to talk to me about?" Sakura asked, wanting to know what had Naruto so serious.

"It's about Sasuke." Naruto replied bluntly.

"What about him?" Sakura frowned dramatically. "You heard what I had to say earlier, Naruto."

"Yea, yea. I know what you said." Naruto sighed. "But I could see what you mean about something not being right."

"...?" Sakura just pulled a confused face, she'd said a lot of things over the past couple of days.

"There's something not right about Tsunade." Naruto stated.

"Oh, so you've noticed it too?" Sakura replied in a sarcastic tone of voice.

"Ok, no need to be sarcastic." Naruto grunted. "Did she look like she was in a daze or something to you?"

"Yea... Come to think of it she didn't look normal, not in her actions anyway." Sakura agreed. "It's totally weird, she's usually the queen of punishment and yet she didn't even give Sasuke a punishment, letting him slide. That's so not like her."

"You're telling me. She acts like a grumpy old granny." Naruto grunted in agreement.

"Don't let her catch you saying that." Sakura warned, knowing Tsunade would knock him out for like a week.

"Plus I caught Sasuke at times giving her some weird looks at times during that meeting. Don't think she's scared of him or something?" Naruto ignored the previous comment and continued to question.

"Ha! Tsunade scared!? You're joking right?" Sakura snorted at the suggestion. Sakura's teacher wasn't scared of _anything_!

"Well there's something not right there!" Naruto shot back.

"You're right there. But I don't think it's because Tsunade's scared." Sakura explained.

"Then what?" Naruto replied, showing an annoyed look on his face.

"That's what we're going to have to find out, Naruto." Sakura pointed out. "I say, us two, better keep our eye's open on what's going on around us. Something's not quite right and it's not just the fact that there's been creepy people around and murders."

"Yea!" Naruto nodded in agreement.

"Plus not to mention Sasuke's timing..." Sakura commented cautiously.

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked.

"Sasuke turning up all of a sudden without warning, you don't find that odd?" Sakura questioned.

"Yea... Now you mention it..."

"Plus I haven't heard any news of Itachi, his brother, being killed." Sakura continued.

"Why is that relevant?" Naruto asked, not seeing the point of Sakura mentioning that.

"Well that's the main reason he left in the first place, to kill his own brother. It's obvious he hasn't gotten the job done because that would be big news and would spread quick. Not to mentions thousands would be happy from hearing that news." Sakura explained.

"True." Naruto nodded. "That is odd, why come back if he didn't do what he set out to do?"

"Exactly."

"Plus I didn't like the way his personality changed in seconds." Naruto added.

"Hmmm?"

"He was nice enough when you were in the room but the second you left his personality switched quick. Nasty just clicked in immediately. I've got a feeling he wasn't that happy to hear or see me." Naruto explained in distaste.

"Sasuke's never been that happy having us around in the first place." Sakura reminded Naruto.

"True." Naruto nodded in agreement.

_KNOCK KNOCK!!_

"Do you want me to get that?" Naruto offered when he heard that someone was at the front door of Sakura's house.

"Na, that's alright." Sakura sighed and slowly got up off her comfy sofa. "I wonder who that could be at this time?" Sakura continued to comment as she walked towards the door. "Everybody I know is usually busy at this time or out on a mission."

"You got me." Naruto shrugged and waited on the chair.

Sakura answered the door without much enthusiasm and just pulled a annoyed face when she saw who it was.

"Hello Sakura." Sasuke smirked and stared at her with happy content.

"What do you want?" Sakura sneered, not bothering to invite him into her house and Sasuke didn't budge from where he was stood.

"I've finished my lunch now." Sasuke continued.

"And what's that got to do with me?" Sakura sneered back, not letting up on him with the attitude.

"Well we are supposed to be spending the day together." Sasuke continued to smirk.

"I said I'm not interested in spending anytime with you." Sakura continued to sneered, eyebrows drawn into a deeper frown. "And just question for you... How did you know this was my house? You've never known where I've lived. You were never interested in personal aspects of the old team, we always met at our common team areas."

"Let's just say... I had a feeling." Sasuke smirked darkly, sending a ice cold shiver down Sakura's spine. There was definitely nothing normal about the look on his face.

"Hey Sakura!" Naruto called, now bored of waiting for her to return. He had gotten up off the lounge chair and had followed Sakura to the door. "What's taking so long? Who is i..."

"Hi dobe." Sasuke greeted casually, not giving Naruto a smirk.

"Sasuke? What do you want?" Naruto grunted, standing a little behind Sakura.

"Is it so wrong for a guy to visit his team mates?" Sasuke replied in a mock overreactive voice.

"It is, when it's you." Sakura snapped back but not in a joking form.

"You've just got to get used to me." Sasuke shrugged. "Both of you. You two have been so long without me you've learnt to carry on without me but it's much better with me here, back now."

"Whatever." Sakura hissed back. "We didn't need you then. We don't need you now."

"Wow, a bit to harsh, Sakura." Naruto accused.

"I've got a better idea..." Sakura smirked at the suggestion in her head. "Naruto... You go with Sasuke for the day. You two have got to 'get to know' each other again anyway." With that Sakura pushed Naruto out of the front door and made him stand next to Sasuke.

"I much rather spend the time with you..." Sasuke sighed longingly.

"I bet you would." Sakura snorted sarcastically. "To bad it's not going to happen."

"Well for today at least." Sasuke added with a smirk. "I suppose you're right there though, Sakura. Me and Naruto do need to get reacquainted anyway, especially if we're going to be working in the same team."

"Awesome! We could go for Ramen and stuff!" Naruto butted in happily. "Sure you don't want to come, Sakura? Missing all the fun."

"Na, that's alright. I think I'll like it much better if I stayed here." Sakura hissed, eye's in splits from all the deep frowning.

"You're loss." Naruto shrugged.

"Oh yes." Sasuke piped up, remembering something. "I've just remembered... Class tomorrow."

"Hmm?" Sakura just pulled a confused face.

"Tsunade wanted our team to just attend classes, starting tomorrow." Sasuke explained. "She was going to send us on a mission but... Thought it would be best if we'd get used to each other again. No good sending a non-trustworthy team out there to do missions."

"Hmp... Whatever." Sakura frowned, not to thrilled to be hearing that she was going to _have _to spend time with Sasuke. Even if it was only lessons. Oh well... On the plus side she was tired and needed a break and this was most likely the break she needed. Plus she's always got Naruto... Just spend time with him and ignore Sasuke the best she can.

"What? No kiss good bye?" Sasuke smirked.

"You're really pushing your luck today." Sakura came straight out with it, she wasn't going to pretend being nice. "You're not the Sasuke I knew."

"Now I wouldn't say that..." Sasuke replied, still with the smirk on his face. "I'm the same Sasuke but let's just call me... Sasuke version 2.0, new and improved. I opened my eye's and now have different feelings towards matters."

"Wow, Sasuke!... You've really gotten more talkative and able to express yourself better." Naruto observed in amazement. Usually, of course, Sasuke just liked to keep himself to himself and couldn't care about anyone else but himself.

"Whatever." Sasuke hissed, not wanting to be known as weak. It might be true but he didn't like being talked about like that.

"Bye." Sakura sighed, gotten bored of this conversation... And seeing Sasuke on her doorstep.

"See ya tomorrow, Sakura!" Naruto burst, already starting to make his way down the garden path.

"Tomorrow?" Sasuke grinned, still standing in her doorway.

"Not like I've got a choice." Sakura sighed with annoyance.

Sasuke quickly darted his hand and grabbed Sakura's and pulled it to his lips and kissed it gently but let the passion seep through a little. "Till then."

Sakura quickly pulled her way in disgust. "What's you're deal?" She snapped with anger, not liking to be touched.

"Aw... You used to love me..." Sasuke did a mock pout.

"Yea. _USED _too." Sakura spat. "Till you left."

"That'll change again." Sasuke almost announced, in a matter of fact voice.

Sakura had heard enough and just slammed the door in his face. Who did he think he was? Telling her how her feelings might change. He knew nothing about the new her, nothing at all. He might like her now... But now she had different thoughts and feelings.

* * *

"I wouldn't worry about her, Sasuke." Naruto tried to comfort as he stuffed his face full of Ramen. "She'll come around. Sakura can just be temperamental at times."

"I know her, OK?!" Sasuke snapped with annoyance, didn't like that door shoved in his face. "Sorry... I know her just as well as you..."

"If you say so..." Naruto shrugged, not wanting to get into an argument with Sasuke on the first day back. "What do you want to do after this?"

Sasuke face suddenly transformed into an all knowing smirk. "There's something I'd... Like to show you back at my place..."

"OK!" Naruto smiled because he thought that him and Sasuke were finally going to get along but nothing compared to Sasuke's all knowing smirk...

* * *

**Watch it Naruto, could be getting more than you bargained for!**

**Thanks for all the readers, now well over 3000 hits on this story and hope the stats still keep going up!**


	8. Nightmare Classes And A Horror Call

**The Past Returns**

**This is my 1st Vampire fic, always wanted to do one, especially after reading some really good one's. Plus I've wanted to do more of an horrorish one for a change on what I have done in the past. Hope you enjoy the start of this : )**

**Finally after a few years of being gone Sasuke comes back to Konoha and wants to be with his team again. But there's something not quite right with this 'new' Sasuke... Vampire fic.**

* * *

Sakura tapped her foot and looked at her clock in her lounge impatiently. "What the hell's keeping him?!" Sakura shouted to herself in annoyance. She was waiting on a certain blonde haired team mate and for once... Instead of him banging on her door waiting for her, now it was the other way around. Her and Naruto always walked together, well in recent years anyway and especially for things like classes and team training. This was so unlike him... Naruto always called or something if he wasn't knocking for her or something. So she just assumed that it was running like normal, and hoping that a certain raven haired boy wasn't tagging along with him.

_Knock Knock!!_

Sakura quickly blew a sigh of relief but that relief soon turned to annoyance. What was with him being so late? Did he want them to be late for their classes for the day? Sasuke was most likely already there by now and snickering to himself that neither were there yet.

"About time!" Sakura yelled as she raced to the door and opened it. She felt herself stop dead when it wasn't her desired team mate.

"Morning." Greeted her other team mate that was standing on her doorstep.

"Sasuke!? What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be on your own way to class?" Sakura burst with the million and one questions.

"I see you're glad to see me too." Sasuke replied in sarcasm.

Sakura just frown with annoyance and just felt like slamming the door back on his face. "You go, I'm staying to wait for Naruto. We always walk together."

"Since when?" Sasuke mocked.

"Since you left." Sakura shot back.

"Ha, almost forgot to laugh." Sasuke smirked. "You'll be waiting here a long time then."

"Huh? Why?" Sakura questioned with a bewildered face on.

"Naruto's not coming in for the classes."

"Huh? Then why didn't he call me?" Sakura demanded, as if it was all Sasuke's fault.

"I don't know, I'm not his messenger boy." Sasuke shrugged as if he couldn't care less. "All I know is that he is sick so it'll be just the two of us."

"Great." Sakura hissed under her breath, that just made things worse for her. "Then what are you doing here? Just to tell me that? Plus you're running really late yourself."

"What can I say? I'm not a morning person, hate that time of the day." Sasuke smirked. "And felt that we could walk together, if that wasn't to much trouble for you. Only trying to be nice."

"Fine, let's just get going." Sakura reluctantly went ahead. What choice did she have anyway? They were heading to the same place anyway.

* * *

"I don't want to fight with you, you know?" Sasuke commented as they walked quickly to the academy.

"You betrayed me Sasuke, I don't know whether I'll ever be able to work with you again." Sakura shot back, not mincing her words.

"And I'm sorry for that." Sasuke replied, face showing he was trying to be sincere.

"Sorry, huh? That's not a common word out of your mouth." Sakura observed with a smirk of her own.

"Sure isn't." Sasuke shot back.

"It'll take more than that." Sakura snapped bluntly.

"Hmm... I knew getting my old team back was going to be hard but I thought you were going to be easier than Naruto." Sasuke commented.

"You know nothing about me." Sakura hissed and just looked towards the ground as they shot through the streets.

"More than what you think." Sasuke replied firmly, glaring at her.

"Aww... What? Stalking me now?" Sakura replied in a sarcastic tone of voice.

"Hmm... Who knows?" Sasuke smirked slyly. "Maybe it's not even just me..."

Sakura's head shot up and looked at Sasuke, wondering what he meant by those sneaky sounding words.

"From a feeling... You've already met another... In the hospital..." Sasuke continued to smirk.

For a moment Sakura was just purely lost for words. "Just leave me alone!" Sakura snapped crossly and redirected the direction of her head. "Just stay out of my way."

"Aw..." Sasuke mock pouted. "Can't do that."

"Can't or won't? Is more like the question." Sakura shot back.

"Both." Sasuke smirked yet again.

Sakura just rushed even faster throughout the streets, not wishing to speak with him or anything anymore. Sadly Sasuke seemed to catch up with her easy, with using minimal amount of effort. Throughout the rest of the trip Sasuke made a few odd words or comments but received nothing more than a cold shoulder from Sakura.

They very soon reached the old academy and even had a few minutes to spare before the last bell rang for their class. Even with a few breathing minutes to class Sakura rushed all the way through the halls to the classroom. Sakura reached for the knob on the door to enter her familiar old classroom but felt herself stopped for a second by another hand and she looked up to find it's owner. "Sasuke? What do you want? I don't want to speak to you now." Sakura hissed, eye's turned into annoyed slits and glared at him.

"You can try to reject me as much as you want... But I'm not going anywhere. We will be a team again and I really want to form a relationship with you." Sasuke replied firmly.

"Whatever. Just because you want it, don't mean it's going to happen." Sakura shot back. "I was much happier with having Sai on the team."

With that Sakura snatched her hand back, not wanting to speak with Sasuke any further. He was just getting creepier and creepier, to creepy for her tastes personally. He isn't the Sasuke she knew... If he was... Then reforming the team wouldn't have been so bad... Sakura turned the knob and opened the door and quickly let herself into the classroom.

"Sakura! Over here!" Came a yelling female voice.

"Hey Ino!" Sakura smiled and walked over to where Ino's team were. Ino shifted over a little on her part of the desk to let Sakura sit down with her and her team.

"Thanks." Sakura said gratefully and sat with them.

"I see we've got an old memory back." Ino commented, her eye's directed towards an old member of their friendship ring.

"Knew he was back before?" Sakura questioned, having the feeling that her best friend knew he was here before just now.

"Shikamaru saw him yesterday." Ino replied simply but then pulled a worried face. "Shikamaru's been acting rather odd though since the run in, not like himself." She almost whispered the last line into Sakura's ear, not wanting her team to hear what she was saying.

Sakura frowned. "He fine last time I saw him. What's wrong with him?"

"I have no idea..." Ino replied and glared in Shikamaru's direction. "It's like he's been in a trance or something. Hasn't been himself since lunch time yesterday, the only real thing he came out with was mentioning Sasuke was back in the village, nothing else."

"Hmm... Bad things just seem to follow Sasuke around." Sakura hissed with annoyance.

"What does that mean?" Ino questioned. "Not that happy to see him back then?"

"You knew my feelings on this matter." Sakura shot back. "Plus to say he isn't the same... Is an understatement."

"Not himself?" Ino continued to question. "Not the same Sasuke as before?"

"Nope." Sakura sighed in return. "It's hard to explain, so just watch out for it yourself."

Sasuke walked past their row and took a seat directly behind Sakura. Sakura felt like she was going to scream right there and then, she was getting so annoyed with having him around her already. Now he was sat right behind her, feeling his eye's almost blaring into her. She couldn't have cared less whether he liked her last comments or not but having him around definitely isn't easy. And now it was even worse because Naruto was nowhere in view...

"He's still hot though..." Ino sighed dreamily as he past on by.

"He's all yours." Sakura brushed off the comment.

"Not got feelings for him anymore?"

"You can say that." Sakura commented with a frown and then tried to change the subject. "So you got the time off too?"

"Yea... Tsunade thought I looked really bad those couple of days ago. Thought I needed the same treatment as you." Ino replied and nodded.

"Oh yea, how are you feeling after that hospital shift?" Sakura asked with concern for her friend. Sakura remembered how bad she looked at the time... But she was looking much better now... After having a day or two off to rest.

"Feeling much better now..." Ino sighed. "Don't know what came over me a couple of days ago... I just felt suddenly tired and can't remember much of my time at the hospital shift."

"Hmm... As long as you're feeling better." Sakura felt happier to hear that Ino was feeling better.

"I am, don't need to worry about me Sakura." Ino reassured her friend. "I'm more worried about you."

"Well you don't need to worry about me." Sakura returned the reassurance. "As long as Sasuke keeps his distance I'll try and see what happens. Besides... I doubt he'll be here long. Once he gets what he wants..."

"Sakura! That's a horrible thing to say." Ino scolded her friend. "You're supposed to be supportive to you're team mates."

"Whatever." Sakura shrugged. "I just can't rely on him. Plus like I said before... Something isn't right about him... Or around here for that matter."

Ino just raised an eyebrow to Sakura's comments. "You need to rest that brain of yours."

"Ha, thanks Ino." Sakura replied in a sarcastic tone.

"Where's Naruto and Sai?" Ino asked, changing subject.

"Naruto is apparently 'sick' and Sai is no longer a team mate." Sakura replied briefly outlining the new 'events'.

"What!?" Ino gasped from the news, almost falling off her seat with the stunning news. "Why's Sai off the team?"

"The reasons sitting right behind me." Sakura frowned.

"Just because Sasuke's back?" Ino questioned, still stunned. "Just because he's back doesn't mean Sai's got to go. You can have a four student team, it's been done before."

"Tell me about it." Sakura sighed in agreement to Ino's suggestions. "But Tsunade was very firm about it. I haven't got a clue as to why it couldn't be like that."

"I see what you mean."

"About what?"

"Things are sounding a little weird around here. That doesn't sound like Tsunade." Ino explained.

"I know."

"Plus strange... Naruto is never sick." Ino continued in a questioning voice.

"I know! I couldn't believe that either." Sakura nodded in agreement. "Not to mention he didn't even have the courtesy to call me! I was waiting for him for ages this morning, I didn't know anything about it till Sasuke showed up and mentioned it."

"Also not like Naruto, again." Ino nodded. "He always calls about things like that. He hates disappointing his friends and stuff."

"Exactly."

"What's wrong with him?" Ino asked.

"Got no idea. But Naruto still never gets sick and when he's injured in battle he's always a quick healer and such, sometimes without much medical assistance." Sakura explained.

Ino was just opening her mouth to continue her and Sakura's conversation till the teacher walked into the room and demanded silence so he could carry on and start the lesson. Sasuke had been listening to Ino and Sakura's conversation the whole time, like it was hard! Ino talked loud enough anyway.

Sasuke continued to stare right into Sakura, those last words hurt him... Badly. But it didn't matter. She'd see sense soon enough and soon she'll be happy to join him! But the Sai comment had gotten him thinking... He was originally just happy to have Sai knocked off the team and let that be that but now he had more tempting ideas. Maybe use it in his favour...

* * *

Sakura blew a sigh of relief that her day was nearly coming to an end. She'd basically ignored Sasuke for the whole day, he in turn just skulked behind her and didn't bother trying to communicate. He could tell she really wasn't in the mood for him today and didn't want to make it any worse on himself. Even so... Sakura hated him following her around! Sharing the same classes and stuff... He just gave her a headache.

"Let's try and get hold of fox boy..." Sakura sighed to herself as she pulled the phone her way and sat on her bed. "He has some explaining to do."

_Ring Ring!!_

Sakura sat listening into the ringing phone but slammed the receiver down when she didn't receive an answer. Strange. If Naruto was sick then he definitely would've stayed at home but yet there was no answer. It was like Naruto had just fallen off the face of the earth! And didn't bother to call!

It was getting late... Almost time for her to go to sleep, have an early night for once. Just what she really needed, a good night's sleep. And hopefully wake up tomorrow and have a better day.

"Better call Sai." Sakura decided after her calling attempt on Naruto. She wanted to make sure Sai was alright... Make sure there was nothing wrong with him too. Plus wanted to know his feelings for getting booted off the team, a team that he'd just bonded with.

_Ring Ring!_

"Hello?" Came a male voice on the other end of the phone.

"Hey Sai." Sakura greeted, happy to hear a friendly voice.

"Oh, Sakura! Wasn't expecting you to call." Sai commented in quite a common like tone.

"I was just calling to see how you were..." Sakura replied softly. "Make sure you were alright. Especially after the Sasuke return."

"..."

"Sai?" Sakura started to question when she didn't get no reply on the phone.

"... Ugh!..." A unpleasant groaning started to come through from the other side of the line.

"Sai!? You better not be doing..." Sakura stopped, that was gross and you don't think of your team mates like that. But she was quick to realise it wasn't a happy groan. "Sai!? You alright!?"

"..." There were a good few banging sounds and then some panic yelling started to come in. Sai's voice was in such a panic Sakura couldn't make out what he was saying or anything.

"Sai! This better not be a joke!" Sakura warned, starting to feel panic rise in herself. "What am I saying?! You don't have a sense of humour! Sai!?"

There were a few more seconds of yelling and screaming from the other side of the line till the line just went totally dead. Sakura was so stunned, it took a minute to move the receiver off her ear and she stared at it in horror. She then quickly put it down and redialled Sai's number to only get the busy signal.

* * *

**With Naruto strangely going missing and that horrifying phone call to Sai, what's Sakura going to do next? Her friends seem to be dropping and things are far from normal.**

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter : )**


	9. A New 5 Person Team

**The Past Returns**

**This is my 1st Vampire fic, always wanted to do one, especially after reading some really good one's. Plus I've wanted to do more of an horrorish one for a change on what I have done in the past. Hope you enjoy the start of this : )**

**Finally after a few years of being gone Sasuke comes back to Konoha and wants to be with his team again. But there's something not quite right with this 'new' Sasuke... Vampire fic.**

* * *

Sakura yelled her heart when she couldn't get through to Sai by phone, especially now after that beyond bizarre phone call. What was happening over there? Sakura quickly got up and raced downstairs and started a very quick search for her coat.

"Sakura? What's all the yelling about?" Sakura's mum asked gently, just coming into sight to watch Sakura rushing around the living room in search for her things.

"I need to go." Sakura replied bluntly.

"Oh no you're not young lady." Sakura's mum snapped back. "I'm not having you outside at this time of the day. You know darn well what's been happening around here recently! Plus you've got early classes tomorrow, you should be going to bed! Not racing off somewhere!"

"But mum..." Sakura tried to start protesting.

"No! Get upstairs and let's discuss what had you screaming." Sakura's mum continued to snap back. "If it was that important your team would be going with you. Plus Tsunade wouldn't be sending you on a mission or anything this late in the day."

Sakura let out a frustrated sigh and stomped herself back up the staircase, with her mum closely following behind her. Sakura sat on her bed and quickly explained what had just happened but didn't get very well through to her mother. Her mum just believed that it had to be some trick or a joke on Sakura, thinking nothing could really go wrong with Sai still being inside his house. She just told Sakura to sleep her worries off and go over to visit Sai tomorrow with the rest of her team.

_I hope he's really OK... _Sakura thought to herself as she now lay in bed, trying to get some sleep. But how could she? Her mind was like going in overdrive. _Especially because... If he is I'm going to kill him! That's not a very funny joke at all! But what if it isn't... Ugh! It's not like I can call Tsunade, especially at this time and she'll most likely just say what my mum has just said. Darn! I hate having to try and ignore this! But there's no point getting worked up over this, it's most likely nothing. Yea... That's it. It's nothing, just keep remembering that._

_Now on to Sasuke... Yea. That'll get my mind off the Sai thing. Some of his comments were way off weird today. How did he know about that guy in the hospital!? Does he know him of sorts? That guy did look a lot like Sasuke when I think about it... But why would he want to bother me? Because Sasuke was back? I just hope I haven't got to see that guy again! He acted even creepier than Sasuke! Plus had more of a death glare, if that's even possible to beat Sasuke in that area..._

* * *

Sakura woke up early but felt as if she'd just been drudged up. She had barely gotten any sleep at all in the night, she kept on waking up and wishing it was morning already. Sakura dragged herself out of her bed and quickly took a shower and shoved on some fresh clothes.

Sakura decided to pay Tsunade a quick visit before classes. She had to talk to Tsunade, plus not to mention it meant that Sasuke wouldn't be knocking for her today. Which meant getting up at this really early time was a good thing anyway. She skipped breakfast, didn't really feel like eating anyway, plus she could always get something for a snack later.

"Sakura?" Tsunade gasped as Sakura motioned her way into her office, looking dead serious. "Early isn't it? I didn't request you here... Don't you have some classes to be getting to?"

"I was just worried because of Sai..." Sakura started but was quickly stopped by Tsunade, who was holding up her hand and motioning Sakura to stop what she was saying.

"Now, now Sakura." Tsunade replied. "I know very well you weren't happy with the decision about Sai not being on the team..."

"It's not that." Sakura butted in.

Tsunade just acted like she didn't hear the last sentence and continued with what she was about to say. "That's why he's back on Team 7."

"But... What!?" Sakura gasped suddenly when she realised what Tsunade was saying to her.

"Sai's going back on Team 7. A 5 person squad." Tsunade repeated herself patiently.

For a moment Sakura's mouth stayed hung in amazement, until she started getting more control of herself. "But you said that because Sasuke's back he had to go..."

"I know what I said..." Tsunade shot back but then her face re-softened. "Actually you should be thanking Sasuke for having Sai back on the team."

"Sasuke?" Sakura gasped again. What did he have to do with anything?

"Yea, he came to me yesterday and suggested the idea." Tsunade nodded. "Said that any member that has been a member of Team 7 deserves to stay or come back whenever."

"Sasuke said that?" Sakura asked, stunned. Since when has Sasuke cared about team work? Or team mates for that matter?

"Sure did." Tsunade smiled. "Looks like we've got a whole new different, more considerate, Sasuke now."

"Yea..." Sakura sighed.

"What were you going to tell me?" Tsunade asked, remembering that Sakura had come here to say something.

"Oh..." Sakura nodded as she remembered and explained the whole situation. Especially how she was now worried about Sai and such.

"Well that can't be Sakura." Tsunade replied.

"Huh? Why?" Sakura asked.

"I saw him just yesterday, with Sasuke actually." Tsunade explained. "Sai came in with Sasuke to explain that plan and seemed very willingly happy to create this 'new' Team 7. Sasuke must have visited him and explained it."

"Oh..." Was the only word Sakura could find for the moment, still stunned by the news. "But what about the phone call?"

"The boys must've been pulling a joke on you Sakura." Tsunade shrugged simply. "You shouldn't be so sensitive."

"Sensitive?! That wasn't a very funny joke!" Sakura burst to that remark.

"You're right, tell them off when you see them."

"It wasn't a joke." Sakura frowned. "It sounded to real to be a joke. Not to mention Sai can't acted for shit."

"Just get over it, Sakura." Tsunade pointed out. "No need to dwell on whatever their doing. I'm sure they'll explain to you when all of them see you."

"Yea..." Sakura lifted her wrist and quickly glance at her watch for the time. "Speaking of which, they should be already making their way to class."

"Only Sasuke." Tsunade added.

"Huh?" Sakura was once again baffled.

"Sai and Naruto are ill." Tsunade stated without a bother.

"Ill? But you said you saw Sai just yesterday." Sakura reminded her sensei.

"Yea well he called in sick just before you came in. Told you there was nothing wrong with him." Tsunade explained. "He must've caught whatever Naruto's got."

"... I better get to class..." Sakura finally sighed after taking all of that information in.

"Bye, don't work to hard Sakura." Tsunade replied and resumed back to looking at paperwork.

* * *

_I'm not sure what to think of Sasuke anymore... _Sakura thought to herself as she walked throughout streets of the village. There was no need to rush to class, since leaving really early she had plenty of time to wander through. Regain her thoughts. _Looks like he's got many sides to him now... He might've done that because of what I said to him yesterday. Maybe I really shouldn't be so hard on him... He said he was sorry yesterday, plus he seems really determined. What am I saying!? The guy is creepy! Sweet... But very weird and creepy! There's just something about him... That's not correct. One of those things where I can't put my finger on it. Plus I find it so strange that he comes back when all these weird things are happening, especially near me. Then there was that guy that was in the hospital... Think their related? If so creepiness runs in the family!_

"It's not safe you know..." Came a male voice, knocking Sakura out of her thoughts. "To be walking around here by yourself."

Sakura turned around to see Sasuke behind her, leaning on a fence and glaring in her direction. "What makes you say that?"

"Well with all the murders, you know? They haven't been letting up. Just because you're on holiday from the hospital doesn't mean that it isn't getting worse." Sasuke explained.

"And what do you expect me to do? Fly?" Sakura replied in a sarcastic tone.

"You shouldn't walk around by yourself." Sasuke insisted and walked up to her. "You don't know where or when these 'vampire' murderers are going to show and attack."

"You actually believe in vampires?" Sakura snorted.

Sasuke didn't reply, just looked at her firmly in the eye's. "It's not safe to walk around by yourself."

"And what? You're going to be my bodyguard?" Sakura replied, joking could be clearly heard in her voice.

"Yes." He replied, not joking. "Not that you've got anything to worry about anyway."

"What do you mean?" Sakura demanded. Did he know things she didn't?

"Because you're in my team, Team 7. No one would dare to bother us or a member." Sasuke replied sternly. "Plus we don't really have enemies."

"I don't think people like rogue ninjas and such care about a certain team or anybody that's in it." Sakura joked, thinking Sasuke couldn't seriously be saying that seriously. "And note, everybody has enemies. Well not enemies... But always someone against them, it's the same way for every ninja. And I'm not scared anymore about walking around in my own village in broad daylight."

"Just because it's daylight, doesn't mean they can't attack." Sasuke replied.

"Enough." Sakura shot back. "I don't want hear anymore of your weird stuff, OK? It's bad enough being on the same team as you, let alone listening to your weird comments and attitude. We're ninja! Nothings normal about us! Especially with all the jutsu's, there's always going to be something more dangerous or things we haven't seen before."

Sasuke didn't reply, he just drew his face closer and before Sakura knew it he had placed his lips on hers. Sakura was to stunned to do something for a moment, what the hell did he think he was doing? She was just having a go at him! She felt his tongue lick her bottom lip, begging for entrance into her mouth but she didn't respond to it. Sakura pushed him off of her with her extreme strength and glared at him, face like thunder.

"What the hell are you doing!?" Sakura screamed at him.

Sasuke just smirked in return. "I did say I like you, Sakura."

"Oh really!?" Sakura continued to scream. "I thought the opposite when you knocked me unconscious and left for dead on a bench! I hate to tell you this... But I don't have the same feelings for you anymore!"

"Oh, those will be arisen." Sasuke smirked. "I can feel and tell it."

"Fuck off! And stay away from me!" Sakura yelled and turned and walked away. Sasuke didn't rush after her but did call after her.

"Sakura..." Sasuke sigh, regret clearly sounding in his voice. "I'm sorry... Sakura!"

Sakura just continued to rush away from him and ignore his apologies. She was a few streets away from where she just walked from when she almost, and literally, banged into Shikamaru. Who was walking around the same corner as her at the same time.

"Shikamaru! I'm sorry! I didn't see you." Sakura apologised when she saw that in her fury she nearly knocked him over. She quickly wiped away any remains of her annoyed tears, not wanting to show that she was upset.

"Oh... Sakura..." Shikamaru sighed, glancing at her.

"Are you feeling any better? Ino said you weren't totally 'yourself' yesterday." Sakura asked.

"There's nothing wrong with me." Shikamaru replied bluntly. Sakura was a little startled at first, not like him to be so snappy at all. "Ino's just imagining things."

"Oh..." Sakura managed to muster, not knowing what else to say to a comment like that.

"You need to stay away from him." Shikamaru continued, firmness clearly shown in his face.

"Stay away from who?" Sakura questioned, puzzled on what he was going on about.

"Sasuke." Shikamaru sighed and walked a little closer to her. "Consider this a warning. He's not all of what he seems."

"Well I know that." Sakura replied in a joking way. "But I'd rather not talk about him right now."

"I mean it." Shikamaru snapped. "Stay away or you'll join him."

"Join him?" Sakura questioned with worry.

"Let's just say... You're like his main attention and he's going to make that permanent." Shikamaru continued in a stern way. After making that comment he walked away from Sakura.

Sakura quickly turned around with a worried look on her face. "What do you mean?" Sakura called after him but Shikamaru just continued to walk off, ignoring Sakura's question. What did he mean by that?

* * *

**Wew! Looks like Sakura's got some tough times ahead. Why is Naruto and Sai ill at the same time? They're never usually ill! Plus, just what did Shikamaru mean?**

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter.**


	10. Surprise, Surprise!

**The Past Returns**

**This is my 1st Vampire fic, always wanted to do one, especially after reading some really good one's. Plus I've wanted to do more of an horrorish one for a change on what I have done in the past. Hope you enjoy the start of this : )**

**Finally after a few years of being gone Sasuke comes back to Konoha and wants to be with his team again. But there's something not quite right with this 'new' Sasuke... Vampire fic.**

* * *

Sakura didn't bother to continue her journey to the academy, as far as she was concerned... She was done for one day. Even though it was still very early morning. Sakura didn't want to go to class... Not with him in there. And Shikamaru...

"Ino?!" Sakura called out when she saw her closet friend walking by, obviously running late for class but didn't look bothered enough to run.

"Oh... Hey Sakura!" Ino called back with a smile on her face. Ino stopped walking in the direction she was going in and walked over to her friend. "Not like you to be running late. Or walking alone..."

"I'm not going for the day." Sakura announced simply.

"Huh? Why not?" Ino asked with a confused look on her face.

"I just don't feel like going in, that's all."

"Don't 'feel' like going in, huh?" Ino mocked. "Well there's a lie right there. Now what's the real reason?"

"It's kind of hard to explain... And long." Sakura sighed, cursing herself for getting caught.

"How about we do this together?" Ino suggested casually.

"Huh?" Sakura questioned, not understanding what Ino was going on about.

"Let's just both skip the day..." Ino briefly explained with minimal effort. "I know Tsunade will be mad but... She'll just have to get over it."

"And why would you be willing to have the day off? You virtually never miss class and stuff either." Sakura pointed out.

"Yea well... I think I've already had enough 'team' for the time being." Ino replied. "Plus... We were going to be late anyway. Sometimes they say it's worse being late than not turning up at all."

"I guess..." Sakura sighed.

"Your house?" Ino suggested.

"Sure." Sakura smiled slightly.

* * *

Both girls walked to Sakura's home and went and made themselves some hot chocolate to calm their nerves. Sakura's mum and dad weren't no longer in the house, went off to work and such, leaving them alone for the whole day. Much to Sakura's happiness, she'd have hated it if she had to come home to explain a million questions to her. Parents... They never understand...

"So why have you had enough 'team' already?" Sakura asked as she sat down in the opposite living room sofa to Ino's.

"Well it's all Shikamaru really..." Ino sighed.

Sakura let out a little gasp, especially from the earlier event with Shikamaru. Ino questioned why Sakura had gasped and Sakura decided to finally tell her best friend the whole story, she needed to let someone else in on this. As Sakura explained her story Ino just sat quietly and nodded gently as her friend continued.

"Creepy..." Ino stated after Sakura was finished. "But then again... Shikamaru is getting really annoying recently. I don't know what's come over him. Making really weird and creepy comments..."

"You're telling me." Sakura agreed and nodded. "I know Sasuke's been super weird... And a super creep. But that warning that Shikamaru tried to give me was just plain weird."

"I know. Why would he be interested in you now?" Ino chuckled. "He spent all those years ignoring you and telling you he isn't interested and now look at those comments... Plus he tried to get a serious lip and tongue lock on you."

"Oh shut it, Ino." Sakura shot back, seeing that as an insult. "I don't know what he's playing at. It's also so not like him to work as a team, or even care about the welfare of his team mates."

"True." Ino nodded. "Plus, what was with the Sai thing? One minute Sasuke was happy to just boot him out of the team but now he's talked to Tsunade to ask that it'd be turned into a 5 man squad, make up his mind much!"

"I know!" Sakura gasped in agreement. "Plus they went to Tsunade together. So weird, it's like their acting like friends. Ha!"

"True. Sasuke is usually never friendly to _anyone_." Ino nodded. Ino got up quickly and picked up Sakura's downstairs portable house phone and handed to Sakura.

"What?" Sakura questioned and pulled a confused face at Ino.

"Try and call Sai and Naruto. See whether we can finally get through to either of them." Ino explained and sat herself back down.

"Good idea." Sakura nodded. "At least my mind will be more reassured if I could get hold of them."

Sakura first tried Sai and was happy to finally get a ringing sound from it, meaning that the phone had been reconnected, that was a good thing. After a few moments her happiness turned to straight out annoyance, no answer.

"Well at least we know he's alright. His phone's been reconnected." Ino said, trying to lift Sakura's spirit.

"I guess..." Sakura sighed and started stabbing in Naruto's phone number into the phone. Sakura's annoyance continued when there was still no answer to Naruto's phone. What the hell was he up to? "What the fuck is that boy up to?" Sakura grunted with annoyance. "He's supposed to be sick! Sick usually means that you at least stay in your house!"

"True. You're whole team seems to be loopy these days." Ino snorted.

"For once I agree with you on that one." Sakura nodded. "Even Sai's acting strange. He's usually so responsible and would've called me back or something."

"Maybe Naruto and Sai are just playing 'sick'." Ino suggested.

"What do you mean 'playing sick'? You know Sai wouldn't and Naruto is virtually never ill, so they must be for this one time." Sakura protested at the suggestion.

"Cool it. It was just a thought." Ino shot back.

* * *

_Knock Knock!_

The black haired figure grunted with annoyance and wandered his way to his own front door. He opened the door fiercely, nearly knocking the front door off it's hinges.

"Geeze... No need to rip the door off..." Sighed a sarcastic voice.

"What do you want?" Grunted the dark haired figure.

"Bit dark in there isn't it?" The visitor continued to comment without answering the current question that was thrown at him.

"Uh..." The dark figure didn't know how to respond to that comment and was searching for a excuse.

"Stop right there. I know you're a..." The voice butted in. "Vampire."

"You remember, huh?" The dark figure smirked. "So, Shikamaru. My attempt to blank you're mind didn't work, why?"

Shikamaru smirked, glad to outsmart the person. "Ashamed you're little tricks didn't work? Huh Sasuke?"

Sasuke just frowned in return. "It usually always works."

"Didn't take into account that I'm no ordinary person, huh? Come on, Sasuke. Even you know that I'm smarter than the average person." Shikamaru continued to smirk at Sasuke.

Sasuke returned the smirk, realising just how stupid he'd been. "I guess... It's not to often that I have to judge people individually, their often as stupid as each other."

"Yea, it just knocked me into a daze for a day or two. But I see very clearly now, managed to get rid of the haze you tried to put on me." Shikamaru explained.

"Well congratulations, you're the first person that's managed to get out it." Sasuke mocked with his cheeky smirk. "Hmm... That just leaves what I'm going to do to you."

"Well like you said, you can't kill me. Bring to much attention, now wouldn't it?" Shikamaru reminded Sasuke.

"True, haven't forgotten that. So why have you ever so stupidly come right to where I live?" Sasuke questioned with a smirk, thinking he had the upper hand. As if Shikamaru would be able to take him on!

"Just want some answers." Shikamaru replied with the least amount of effort.

"Answers, huh? Not sure you don't want something from me?" Sasuke smirked, reading Shikamaru's mind.

"Ah, mind reading me are we?" Shikamaru sighed, realising what Sasuke was getting at.

"Don't see why I should do anything for you though..." Sasuke sighed with annoyance after continuing to read Shikamaru's mind. "You warned Sakura away from me..."

"I was still in a bit of a daze at that point." Shikamaru reminded him. "But then again I think I should've. You're not really good for her, in more ways than one."

"You're really not helping you're case, you know?" Sasuke continued to smirk. "Not that it matters anyway. She won't be able to keep away from me, even if she wanted too."

"That's it." Shikamaru stated with a nod to himself.

"Care to clue me in?" Sasuke shot back.

"You want her as you're mate, don't you? That's why you're being so careful and changing you're actions." Shikamaru explained his findings. "I'm personally surprised that you haven't marked her yet, but then again she's not letting you anywhere near her."

"Why has this got anything to do with you?" Sasuke growled, no longer happy.

"She's a friend, that makes it my business." Shikamaru replied simply.

"Oh I get it." Sasuke smirked, closing his eyes to relax himself. "You'll remain quiet if I do this favour for you, correct?"

"Correct. And judging from your response you've already read my mind and know what it is." Shikamaru smirked.

"Of course." Sasuke returned the devilish smirk. "My question is... Why do you want to become a vampire? Most people just beg for their lives from me, this is a strange new one."

"I was impressed by what I saw." Shikamaru replied plainly.

"That's not all, is it?" Sasuke smirked. "You've got a female in mind for yourself... Come on in."

"You're going to do it?" Shikamaru questioned, stunned that he got that certain reply.

"Just this once, I usually don't like spreading my blood around but... I know what it's like to like a female as much as you do..." Sasuke sighed and roughly explained. "But on one condition."

"What is it?"

"If I ever request you're help in any way, shape or form... You'll do it without question, yes?"

"Of course, we'll be in the same brood and that's a fine with me." Shikamaru replied.

Sasuke nodded and smirked happily, it was a rarity that he'd be doing this but... He'll do it this once. Besides sometimes it's more and merrier, as long as it's people he could at least tolerate. Sasuke stepped to one side and let Shikamaru enter the darkness that was his mansion...

* * *

**Wew! Bad, bad Shikamaru! But then again anybody can change their minds at times...**

**Well tomorrow I'm have a major knee operation... I'm unsure when this will be updated and such so just bare with me. Wish me luck X.**


	11. Sleepover From Hell

**The Past Returns**

**This is my 1st Vampire fic, always wanted to do one, especially after reading some really good one's. Plus I've wanted to do more of an horrorish one for a change on what I have done in the past. Hope you enjoy the start of this : )**

**Finally after a few years of being gone Sasuke comes back to Konoha and wants to be with his team again. But there's something not quite right with this 'new' Sasuke... Vampire fic.**

* * *

"Why doesn't my team ever seem to pick up the phone?" Sakura frowned in annoyance as she slammed the phone down, what felt like the millionth try and failed attempt.

She wasn't having the most fabulous day, along with what had happened earlier in the day Ino and herself had been shouted out by Tsunade. Tsunade ended up calling Sakura's house and Sakura had picked up and basically got a telling off by the phone and was told to pass the harsh words onto her blonde best friend. Sakura promised that both her and Ino would be straight in class first thing tomorrow morning, and strangely Tsunade allowed that to slide for once. Strange... Tsunade would of once gone over here to slap sense into them and tell them how stupid they were for missing classes.

"I'd just give up, Sakura. Their not going to pick up." Ino sighed, hearing her friend's annoyance.

"Guess you're right..." Sakura sighed in return. "Hey... Why don't you stay over? Have some fun and get our minds off our worrying parts of our lives."

"Sure." Ino smiled, loving the idea. "I've still got some left over clothes over here from the last millions of sleep over's that we've done! Sure your parents will be cool with it?"

"Sure, don't see why not. We both got to go in and have classes in the morning anyway." Sakura shrugged. "Just don't mention about us skipping class today! Or else I'll be so dead."

"Same here!" Ino reminded. "Hello! If I told you're parents they most likely would trail it back to mine! Last thing I need..."

"Ok, cool." Sakura smiled, at least she could have a bit of fun with her friend this evening, instead of fretting non stop about her current team problems. "I'll just go and check on what we're having for dinner."

* * *

"Thanks, Mrs. Haruno!" Ino called out of Sakura's bedroom after Sakura's mother. Sakura's mum had just set up a bed and things for Ino, more than happy to have Ino stay over and keep Sakura's mind busy from her worries.

"No problem, dear!" Sakura's mum shouted back up blankly and continued to do whatever she'd been doing downstairs before.

Sakura strolled back into her bedroom from her connecting bathroom, now in her night gear and just brushed her hair and stuff in the bathroom. She walked over and sat down on her bed and propped herself up to look directly at Ino.

"Haven't bored you to far to death have I?" Sakura smirked. Sleep over wasn't the most exciting thing in the world but usually herself and Ino have fun.

"I might just be saved if you switch on the TV and push in that horror movie." Ino joked back.

Sakura playfully threw a pillow at her and laughed. She got up and turned the TV on casually and picked up the video cassette. "This one?" Sakura questioned, raising up the video for One Missed Call.

"Yea, sure. Could do with a scare." Ino chuckled, a sleep over classic.

"Think I've had enough scares recently..." Sakura sighed and hesitated putting the video in.

"Oh come, Sakura!" Ino pouted at her friend's hesitation. "It's a classic of ours. Besides, we've seen this movie, what feels like, hundreds of times."

"Yea, you're right." Sakura smiled softly back, now feeling stupid really. "Turn the lights off will you?"

Ino nodded briefly and got up off her recently made up bed and went and turned the bedrooms lights off. She then quickly scooted back over to where she'd been sitting as Sakura entered the video and went back onto her own bed. They both watched the beginning parts of the video, advertisements of what was current coming out videos and films for the movies.

Both girls frowned when the beginning credits were over but there was no movie coming up on the screen. For a fair amount of moments there was just nasty and harsh flickers of lines over a blank screen.

"What's wrong with the video, Sakura?" Ino quizzed after waiting for the picture to come up. "We played this like what... A week or two ago?"

"Yea... And it was fine..." Sakura replied, unsure what to say was the reason for this.

Ino was obviously annoyed with the video not showing the movie because she let out a loud breath of annoyance. Next thing Sakura knew was Ino getting up off her bed and walked sluggishly to the VCR. With her index finger Ino jabbed the stop button. Both girls' frowns deepened more when it didn't stop the video, it just continued to have a blank screen with the lines viciously darting across.

"What the!..." Ino said in an almost cussing tone of voice. She continued to jab the stop button on VCR but didn't receive what she wanted. Ino went on to then try and press the eject button a few times quickly in one go but didn't get anywhere. On her next set of attempt when she pressed the eject button she felt a little electricity jolt on the tip of her finger. "Ouch!" Ino yelped, stunned by the machine just shocking her in the finger. She then continued to cuss under her breath in frustration.

"What happened Ino?" Sakura questioned, wondering why Ino was now grasping her index finger with her other hand.

"The fucking thing electrocuted my finger!" Ino cussed loudly, she felt like kicking the stupid machine.

"Don't know why." Sakura frowned. "The machine isn't even that old, neither is the video tape. Just come and sit down."

Ino nodded but before she did she pressed the off switch on the TV but that wouldn't go off either. "Man! What's up with your electricity equipment?" Ino grunted in annoyance but gave up and sat down on her bed, she'd had enough after being shocked by the VCR.

As soon as Ino sat back down on her bed the screen started to flicker more and more, it kept on going till in managed to get a picture. But neither girl understood the screen because it was in black and white, instead of colour, and the images were not from scenes of the desired movie.

"What's that?" Sakura questioned as they watched strange pictures flicking past like a photo collection. None of them made sense... And all seemed to be coming out at random.

"Don't know... Does that look like a crucifix to you?" Ino raised an eyebrow when she asked the question but didn't really expect to get much of an answer, as if Sakura would know! The black and white images were coming and going on and off the screen so fast it was really hard to tell exactly.

"Yea... I think so..." Sakura replied slowly, believing that she caught that image that Ino was referencing too. "Hey!" Sakura suddenly exclaimed when she noticed something. "The images are speeding up! Going across the screen, I mean."

"Wow!" Ino managed to say, finding this queer beyond words. She also noticed the images speeding up even more, it was making her head swim and there was no way she could see much of any image.

"That's it!" Sakura announced finally, she couldn't take the fast moving creepy black and white show anymore. It was making her head hurt really bad. Sakura started to proceed to get up off of her bed.

"Wait! It could shock you or something!" Ino exclaimed, not wanting her pink haired best friend to get hurt.

"And what else do you suggest?" Sakura snapped back, staring straight back at Ino. "This is doing my head in! Not mention creeping me the hell out! I mean... What the hell are these images? Are they suppose to mean or represent something?"

"Well don't look at me!" Ino finally managed to shoot back. "Do whatever. Just... Be careful... I don't want you to get shocked or anything..."

Sakura gave a firm look and a nod and continued over, trying to cover her eyes from the black and white flashing from the TV. This time, she just went straight for the power source, right at the plug. She grabbed a part of the cord and just roughly yanked it out of the socket, this time successfully cutting it off. But in that exact moment of her doing that Ino let out a high pitched scream. Sakura darted around, trying to find Ino's figure out in the now very dark room.

"Ino!?" Sakura called out.

But before she got an answer or any kind of response they were interrupted.

"You girls alright!?" Sakura's mother's voice came into the room. The next second she opened the bedroom door and flipped the switched on, filling the room with light.

Sakura opened her mouth to say something but Ino beat her to the chase. "... I'm sorry... I thought I saw something..." She answered in a bit of a shaken voice. She had now brought up her knees to her head and just seemed to curl up on the bed.

"Don't scare me like that..." Sakura's mother sighed with relief but scolded at the same time.

"I am so sorry." Ino apologised quickly to her best friend's mother, her eyes clearly showing she was being seriously sincere.

"It's OK, dear..." Sakura mum smiled softly, looking quite tired. "Now, are you girls Ok? Don't need anything?"

"No thanks mum, sorry for scaring you." Sakura shook her head. Ino added her own shaking head and smiled sweetly at her.

"Goodnight girls." Sakura's mum smiled and closed the bedroom door.

"Goodnight." Both girls replied in unison.

As soon as the bedroom door was fully shut and Sakura was sure that her mother was out of listening range her head suddenly darted to stare at Ino with a frown on her face. "What was that?" Sakura demanded. "If it was really nothing then why did you have to scream and nearly make me and my mum have a heart attack!?"

"Sorry." Ino apologised, yet again, looking a little ashamed of herself. But even then she was still curled up in a ball and looking a little shaken. "I just... Didn't want to worry your mum with what I thought I... Well... Saw."

"Saw?" Sakura repeated with a confused look on her face.

"I saw something... Just before the lights went out..." Ino replied, looking wearily at the window.

Sakura saw Ino's eyes set to the direction of her bedroom window and took that as a hint. "Outside of the window?"

"Yes! I thought I saw... A pair of red eyes staring in..." Ino replied in a shaken voice.

Sakura's eyes widened, seeing why her friend was so scared. But she questioned the red eyes part, was there really such a thing? "Oh... But red eyes?"

"I'm just saying what I saw!" Ino snapped, thinking Sakura was not believing her.

"Calm down, Ino. I believe you... After the creepy things that have been happening to me recently, I'd believe anything like that." Sakura protested.

Sakura then walked over to the window, Ino giving her a shocked look, not wanting her to open it or lean out or anything. But Sakura didn't open the window, she wasn't that stupid, and looked out through the glass into the darkness of the night.

"Don't see anything... Sorry..." Sakura said softly and turned around to face Ino.

"... Must've been just my imagination..." Ino sighed in defeat. "With hearing some of the things from you I guess I'm feeling a little... On edge."

"Same here." Sakura also sighed. "That guy in the hospital was freaky beyond anything I've ever seen."

"Oh yea... That freaky one that you kept mentioning." Ino replied with a flutter of recognition and giggled towards the end of talking. "The one that you thought was a vampire."

"He had fangs." Sakura frowned seriously. "And I know what _I_ saw. Don't you remember him at all?"

"No, why would I?" Ino snorted, now seemingly forgetting all about the weird pair of red eyes that she had just saw at the window.

"Because you were the one that told me about him before I had to check him and heal him." Sakura frowned and reminded her. "You saw him yourself... Said he looked familiar and whatever."

"Look Sakura, I don't remember him." Ino frowned deeply back at her. "I told you already, I don't really recall anything from that shift. Heaven knows why! But I don't..."

"Yea... Well he was still weird and beyond." Sakura insisted but stopped there to think to herself. Yes, Ino was correct. Ino did mention in the class yesterday that she could not remember that shift at all. But Sakura also remembered the super tired and drained look on Ino during that shift. And could've sworn that she could've seen bite marks on her neck at the time... Yea... She totally forgot about that, with Sasuke coming back and everything. She passed it off as possibly being a trick of the light or something... She wasn't sure whether it was real or anything but one things for sure... Something didn't add up around here...

"Hello!? Earth to Sakura! Phone!" Ino yelled at her as Sakura's phone buzzed. "Oh! Never mind! I'll get it!"

Ino leaned over and picked up Sakura's phone off it receiver, giving Sakura a raised eyebrow as she did so, thinking she was acting weird.

"Hello?"

"HELLO!?" Ino repeated in annoyance and frowned at Sakura. But after saying that her eyes widened and she dropped the phone to the floor.

Sakura pulled a questioning face at Ino and walked over and picked up the phone herself. She looked at the caller id on the base of her phone and noticed it was coming from Sai's house.

"Hello? Sai?" Sakura said softly, but soon frowned when all she did was hear a noise. It sounded like a strange hissing noise... And it was getting louder... And louder. To the point of Sakura having to cover her ears and resulted in slamming the phone down onto it's base.

"Did you hear it? It was saying something about Shikamaru!" Ino burst out stunned, looking up at Sakura, who was still standing over her.

"I... Just heard hissing..." Sakura frowned.

"Well that's not what I heard!" Ino frowned also. "It was someone... Speaking extremely fast. So fast that I couldn't even really tell what they were saying... All I heard about was Shikamaru in the middle of that garbage.

Sakura continued to frown, that was definitely not what was heard! Sakura walked over and pulled her phone out of it's socket and then looked back at Ino. "Let's just lay down... I think we're both loosing it... It'll be fine. You'll see. We'll see Shikamaru tomorrow, in class."

Ino nodded, hoping that Sakura was right this time.

* * *

"This is getting beyond weird with me too!" Ino exclaimed to Sakura as she sat down next to her in the class room.

"Huh?" Sakura questioned.

"Shikamaru..."

"Yea? What about him?" Sakura continued to question. "He's been acting weird for days."

"I know that Sakura!" Ino burst. "But he's now ill too and I can't get hold of him by the phone either..."

* * *

**A freaky sleep over to remember, lol. Wonder whether that strange guy from the hospital will show up again soon?**

**The chapter was originally going to be longer and have more fitted in but figured to keep it a bit more short and sweet, and try and get back into the swing of writing this story.**

**Thanks for all the readers and stuff. Well over 8,500 views/ reads now, glad people enjoy reading it and the numbers keep going up.**

**Sorry for the long wait of this, it's taken ages with my knee surgery happening and everything and I can't always easily get to my computers. Plus haven't felt to writing much on most of my stories since then but starting to get back into it : )**


	12. Another Surprise Encounter

**The Past Returns**

**This is my 1st Vampire fic, always wanted to do one, especially after reading some really good one's. Plus I've wanted to do more of an horrorish one for a change on what I have done in the past. Hope you enjoy the start of this : )**

**Finally after a few years of being gone Sasuke comes back to Konoha and wants to be with his team again. But there's something not quite right with this 'new' Sasuke... Vampire fic.**

* * *

"Did you go talk to Tsunade?" The pink haired girl asked with a slightly worried look on her face.

Sakura and Ino had a somewhat peaceful night, after all the problems last night. But even then... Sakura thought she could feel eyes blaring into her, watching her out of the darkness. But whenever she turned around and looked around, there was nothing out of place. She didn't know whether Ino was feeling the same at the time and didn't bother to bring it up, they were both in a rush this morning.

Originally they were going in together and shared the same classes of the day but Ino said she had to quickly stop by her house to pick some things up and told Sakura to go ahead of her. Sakura did and sat and waited for the class to start and for others to turn up. And now this...

"Yea!" Ino huffed. "While at my house I noticed that I left something at Shikamaru's house the other day and went and called him. He didn't pick up, which was strange for him, he always does."

"Yea, he does." Sakura nodded, listening to Ino rambling.

"I was a bit annoyed to say the least. I thought I needed it for today's class and then decided to go visit Tsunade before coming here. She just said it doesn't matter and that Shikamaru wouldn't be in today anyway because he was 'ill'. ILL! Do you believe that?! He's like Naruto, doesn't get ill!" Ino explained, clearly showing her annoyance and exaggerations.

"That is so true!" Sakura replied in the same exaggeration. "They never do. Their usually pretty much reliable and can be counted on."

"Judging by looking around the room I take it Naruto hasn't shown his ass up either." Ino observed, glancing around the classroom.

"Nope. Must be still 'ill'." Sakura mocked and raised her hands to do the quote marks with her fingers.

"'Ill' is such a different word now a days." Ino continued. "It can be just pure, I don't feel like it."

"That's not like Naruto either." Sakura replied. "Naruto usually loves coming in and doing everything ninja. Always wanting learn everything that he can possibly learn."

"I guess..." Ino sighed. "Guy's are just weird. For all we know their hanging out with each other at the Ramen shop hoping not to get caught."

"Hmm... Now that seems realistic." Sakura giggled in return and had mental images of at least Naruto doing exactly that.

"Or maybe their just purely ill..." Butted in a voice from above.

Ino and Sakura both looked up to see the one they know as Sasuke, looking down at them with quite a blank and bored look on his face. Sakura just frowned and turned her head direction away as Sasuke took a seat behind them.

"And maybe this was a private conversation, Sasuke." Ino shot back, giving him a raised eyebrow.

"Well excuse me for wanting to take an interest." Sasuke replied sarcastically, raising an eyebrow back to match her.

"Well don't." Sakura snapped before Ino could say a thing to that, not moving her head though to look his way.

"Look... I'm sorry for what happened yesterday."

"Wow, the great Uchiha is apologising in public, in front of actual people." Sakura shot back in a sarcastic voice. "And so you should be."

"Hmm..." Sasuke just smirked back down onto her.

"Must be a full moon, Ino." Sakura continued to tease. "Got people acting strange, including Sasuke here."

"Hmm... Hear it has strange effects on guys." Ino continued on with the joke.

"I see you two haven't lost your joking attitude." Sasuke observed with a smirk back.

Ino just smiled back at him but Sakura didn't bother to turn around.

"No... But a lot of things have." Sakura replied blankly.

"So I see. You two seem to get on much better now, not as much... What's the word? Bickering. Yes, that's the word." Sasuke grinned.

"We were only ever bickering because it was over you." Sakura almost spat back but still didn't bother to turn around and look at him.

"Hmm... And that's changed now?" Sasuke frowned and raised an eyebrow.

"I already told you that it has." Sakura snapped back.

"Childish crushes get left behind, Sasuke." Ino added and shrugged off. "It's been quite a long time now..."

"Doesn't mean feelings die." Sasuke snapped.

"It is in this case." Sakura snapped back. Just in time to as the teacher walks in and the whole classroom falls silent. Sasuke looked unhappy from the comments and seemed to be almost scathing to himself. Eyes in deep concentration and blared right into Sakura's back.

* * *

Sakura walked on the streets calmly, going back home to her house for some well wanted peace. It's strange... Walking really does calm the mind and such. And that was just what she needed, she felt very close to letting the stress get to her at times.

Ino was going to pop over at her house later but said she needed to go home and needed to get some stuff done. Sakura was hardly going to be annoyed at that. Especially when she should be saying and doing the same.

When she was almost there to her house she felt a sudden chakra presence around her. No... Not around her. Nearby. It was almost calling out to her, asking her to come and find it's owner.

"Sasuke?" Sakura called out of instinct, wondering whether he was kind of following her again. "If it's you I'm not finding this amusing!"

Sakura continued to walk ever so slowly but didn't get any kind of word or response, everything was still and acting as it should be. But she could still feel some chakra almost calling out to her, asking her to almost find the source. Should she? Was that really such a smart idea? What happens if it was an enemy ninja that had managed to sneak into the village and could be armed and dangerous? She should really go and get help. But by that point the person could be gone...

"I'm a big girl, I can take care of myself." Sakura finally whispered to herself, using the wording as encouragement. She was a high class female ninja, why should she be scared?

With that Sakura stood still and closed her eyes to concentrate. She focused herself and tried to read where the chakra was coming from. It was hard to read... This person was almost purposely keeping it low enough to not be detected by anyone else. Most likely trying to direct it at someone, her? With her observing the chakra she noticed that it was quite compressed and the ninja was definitely holding back extremely. That was a bit worrying for Sakura because that meant that ninja was high levelled and got a hell of a load of chakra, well that was at least what she was personally sensing. And she didn't often find that she was far off of what she thought.

After a minute or two she was finally able to see a slight direction to where the chakra was coming from and opened her eyes and started to walk slowly in that direction. She decided she was going to go check, even though she would most likely get told off by Tsunade for just going in alone and got no backup, but she was going in slowly. She had to keep her alert up, it could very well be a trap and the last thing she needed was to get caught in a trap.

Sakura slow and calmly breezed through some streets, tightly keeping hold of her focus. At certain times she felt a little jumpy and lost her cool, especially when a village person darted out of nowhere in front of her. That was the problem when you were sharply focused, jumped at anything that was even a slight surprise.

Sakura persisted though and noticed that she was going in the correct direction, the chakra was starting to feel stronger, she was getting close. Wasn't to sure who's chakra it was though and why they would be calling out to her... It felt like she had met this person before, remembered feeling the chakra somewhere before but obviously didn't know the person to well because she couldn't picture a face to go with the chakra. A patient at the hospital perhaps? She had treated many people and come across tons of different chakra feels.

Sakura finally reached the spot that she felt the chakra was coming from. She stopped at the end of the street corner and peered over the fence corner. It was one of the villages parks that she had reached and was now looking at, which was very peaceful at the moment. All that could be heard was the birds chirping in the trees. She glanced over and her eyes set on a dark figure sitting quietly under a tree, holding up his arm with the other, as it was giving the figure some pain. She couldn't see much the figure though, he almost just looked like a black silhouette against the falling sun.

Sakura knew immediately that the chakra source was coming from what looked like a him. Did she know him? He reminded her of someone... That guy in the hospital a couple of days ago! He didn't look threatening though, he actually looked like he was hurt. As a medic ninja should she go help me?

Her answer ended up being a yes, Tsunade had taught her that she should usually help anybody who was hurt, as long as they weren't the direct enemy and stuff like that. And had also been told that sometimes she had to even help people she despised... Looks like she didn't have much choice, whether she thought this guy was creepy or not.

The pink haired girl slowly headed over to the tree and stood just short of where the man was.

"I knew you would come..." The dark figure said, without even looking up and seeing her there.

"How did you know I was coming?" Sakura raised her eyebrow in question. "You looked like you were looking away from my direction."

"I felt you coming. You've got such warm chakra." The dark figure sighed, finally moving his head slightly in her direction and looked like his eyes were lifting up to look at her from under his strange looking hat.

"You said that last time." Sakura pointed out.

"Hmm..." He grunted in return and looked back down.

"Do... You need help?" Sakura asked softly, still trying to keep a certain distance between him and her. "You look like you hurt your arm or something."

"No that's quite alright." The dark figure replied blankly.

"But you were holding your arm." Sakura frowned and gestured to the arm that he was carefully holding.

"It was hurt but it's fine now." The dark figure brushed off. With that he held up his arm and pulled up the very long baggy black sleeve up with his other hand and it showed what looked like a old major injury that was healing up. It looked like it was a bad injury, once upon a time.

Sakura cringed a little when she looked at it, it looked like it was a seriously nasty injury. "How... Did you get that?"

"All in a days work as a top ninja." The dark figure shrugged off but then looked up a little. "You ask a lot of questions, don't you?"

"I think I got a right." Sakura frowned and shot back. She didn't care whether he felt like a high class ninja with a lot of chakra and most likely was extremely powerful, no one messed her around. "You called me here... Didn't you? Why are you back? You just wasted my whole time at the hospital! One minute you had injuries and the next they were totally gone, like they weren't ever there!"

"Just wanted to meet you, that was all." The dark figured replied, not bothered by the pink haired girls annoyance.

"Could you take off your hat?" Sakura blurted out of nowhere. She wanted to see his face more clearly.

"And why would you want that?"

"Well I would like to see who I'm talking to." Sakura replied in a almost sarcastic voice.

"Now, I'm not so sure you're ready yet."

"Then why did you call me? I know you knew that I'd pick up on it." Sakura frowned at the secretiveness of this dark figure.

"Just wanted to check up on you, was all." The dark figure's face hit a little light and Sakura saw a smirk had formed a little on the face. "I heard Sasuke's back in town now."

"Yea... You know him then?" Sakura was a little surprised at first but soon remembered that this guy had mentioned Sasuke before.

"You could say that, very tight." The dark figure continued to smirk at the comment. "Would you know where I could find him in this crappy village?"

Sakura frowned at the insult on the village. "Don't speak ill of this village."

"I shall speak about it however I want." The dark figure shot back.

"I take it you don't live here then."

"Did once, retched place."

"No fond memories?" Sakura replied in a sarcastic voice.

"No." The dark figure frowned. "Place needs to change for the better. Now... Answer my question from before."

"Nope, sorry, can't help you." Sakura's turn to shrug off. "I have no idea where Sasuke would live in this village."

"And your supposed to be in his team." The dark figure snorted.

"How do you know so much?"

"It doesn't matter. Never mind, by the way tell your little blonde haired friend she needs to be less scared when she sees eyes through the bedroom window. And as a warning to you, if you're going to do anything with Sasuke make sure you're ready for it. But the best part is at least you'll have everything." The dark figure warned and smirked.

Sakura opened her mouth to reply to that, not liking the comments and warnings from this guy, but got cut off before making any comment.

"Sakura!" Yelled a voice from behind, making Sakura turn around to see Ino walking briskly over to her.

"Hey..." Sakura greeted her softly and then turned around to face the dark figure again. To her surprise the figure was now gone and nowhere to be seen around here.

"Hey Sakura... I thought you were heading directly home. Took your time, huh?" Ino raised an eyebrow when she reached her friend.

"Oh... I was just talking to someone..." Sakura muttered, not sure whether she should say anything about it being that creepy guy from the hospital and supposedly the one that was looking through her bedroom window yesterday night and shocked the living daylights out of her best friend. After all... Ino was freaked and thought she was seeing things... Sakura also remembered that she was thinking that he was a vampire before. Bit silly because he was out here in daylight... But she could've swore she'd seen what she seen... Plus where the hell did he just go! He seems to have a habit of disappearing into thin air...

* * *

**Hmm... And Sakura still hasn't figured out who is this mysterious guy is. What connection does he have Sasuke and what's he planning? Is in on Sasuke's plans?**

**Thanks for all the reviews, views, alerts and fav's : ) Wow, over 10,700 views now. Hope you all continue to enjoy it and people review and tell me what they think and can give reasonable suggestions.**


	13. Guessing's Of The Mysterious Visitor

**The Past Returns**

**This is my 1st Vampire fic, always wanted to do one, especially after reading some really good one's. Plus I've wanted to do more of an horrorish one for a change on what I have done in the past. Hope you enjoy the start of this : )**

**Finally after a few years of being gone Sasuke comes back to Konoha and wants to be with his team again. But there's something not quite right with this 'new' Sasuke............. Vampire fic.**

* * *

"Can you believe the nerve of that Sasuke?" Ino muttered on about the earlier events of today, from classes. "Still claiming you have feelings for him. And then looking a little grumpy when we say both of our feelings have changed! It's not my fault it's just not the same as what it was!"

Sakura felt like rubbing her head and hope to block noise coming in, her head hurt. And Ino's gossiping wasn't helping much at the moment, not that she couldn't agree with Ino, her comments were correct.

"Are you listening to me?" Ino demanded, staring at Sakura.

"Yes, Ino." Sakura sighed. "My head just hurts, that's all."

Ino's face then showed that she was a little concerned that her best friend wasn't feeling good. "Would you want me to go to your kitchen and make you some tea?" She asked, motioning towards Sakura's kitchen.

"That'd be nice....." Sakura sighed with a nod and leaned further into the soft, cushy chair that she was sat in.

Ino just gave a warmish smile and wandered off into the kitchen.

"By the way.... You never did tell me who you were talking to on your way back." Ino said as she walked into the living room with a set of two relaxing tea's. She placed Sakura's tea on the table in front of her friend and then sat down with her tea on the next chair over from Sakura.

"And it really concerns you because?" Sakura raised a comic eyebrow at her blonde best friend.

"Well, sorry for caring!" Ino shot back in a sarcastic voice.

"..... I'll only tell if you don't freak out......" Sakura sighed; nervousness was easily heard in her voice.

Ino pulled a funny face at Sakura as she took a sip of her tea. "Why would you say that?"

"Fine, if you don't promise then I won't tell." Sakura frowned.

"Just go on, Sakura. You've got me anxious now, is it something or someone really bad?" Ino sighed, Sakura had something to say, might as well say it.

"But you do promise, right?" Sakura asked yet again, almost trying to delay having to say anything.

"I promise already!" Ino snapped back, she was starting to let her impatience get the better of her. What was with Sakura being so hesitant to tell her this thing? Couldn't be that bad.........

"I was talking to a guy....... That looked exactly like Sasuke..... But older. And not just that...... He was the one that I met in the hospital on that shift." Sakura replied, the look on her face just added to message of that wasn't a good thing.

"Oh....... That weirdo that you keep thinking is a vampire." Ino snorted, obviously not taking that as much news, let alone as bad news. "I wouldn't start over worrying about something like that. Why were you even talking to him?"

"Well it wasn't like I really wanted too." Sakura frowned back, not liking how Ino isn't taking her seriously.

"Well you could've just told him to get lost."

"Guess...... But he had such a threatening chakra......" Sakura said in a shaky voice. "Once I saw him, I thought he better not anger him or else he could've really hurt me."

"Was it honestly that high?" Ino questioned, now a little curious.

Sakura nodded her head in response to the question. "It was the highest I've ever felt."

Ino looked even more curious when she heard that. "Think it's someone of this village?"

"He said he once was but I've got a high suspicion that he isn't anymore." Sakura replied with more explanation. "He seemed to have a certain hatred for this village now."

"Maybe he's a rogue ninja, one that abandoned the leaf village." Ino suggested with her thoughts.

"High possibility. But this one looked very much like Sasuke, except older."

"Know what I heard about Sasuke?" Ino replied with hearing that again and remembering a slightly old piece of gossip.

"What?" Sakura questioned, intrigued by what Ino would have to say.

"I got told that Sasuke has an older brother." Ino replied with what she remembered hearing.

"I know that! I was in his team all that time!" Sakura snapped back, not enthusiastic about how she was just hearing information she already heard and knew.

"Yea but ever figured to make the link?" Ino shot back.

"Huh?" Sakura pulled a confused face in return.

"Well Sasuke's brother killed the whole of the Uchiha clan, or at least that's what's been told and rumoured, and of course with doing something like that you'd either be executed or banned from the village. My guess though for that level of deception would usually be execution but of course as we all know Itachi has not been executed and abandoned the village. But what I also heard is that Itachi looks exactly like Sasuke but older...... And has superior skills to most ninja. He also has the Sharingan like Sasuke but always has his activated in his eyes, so I'm guessing he'd have kind of a permanent red eye." Ino explained, hoping Sakura would get the link. Oh well, she was going to tell her anyway. "He's supposed to be an extreme elite ninja."

"And the link is?" Sakura sighed, her head hurt too much for her to want to over think.

"Ugh duh, Sakura!" Ino shot back in frustration. "I think it's him. Itachi! So many things would add up if it was him."

"I know some things would but give me your list anyway." Sakura replied, knowing there was some links but wanted to see whether Ino could see more.

"Well you've told me everything about this guy....... Haven't you?"

"Well not everything because you snorted comments in before I could explain whole situations!" Sakura snapped back.

"Well maybe I wouldn't need to 'snort comments' if what you were saying sounded realistic." Ino shot back in defence. "I mean...... Come on, Sakura........ You thought you saw a vampire in broad daylight time in a hospital! One that can just magically heal himself yet he came to a hospital."

"I wasn't seeing things, Ino. I know what I saw." Sakura defended and frowned at the lack of trust. "Now, I know this all sounds a little far fetch......"

"Just a little?" Ino cut her off with her scoff.

Sakura's frown deepened at Ino but decided to carry on anyway. "I know what I saw." She repeated herself. "I know you don't remember anything from that shift, don't you find that at least a little weird? We don't usually 'forget' things like hospital shifts. Plus also not to mention all the weird things that have been going on in this village recently, such as people going missing and Tsunade acting weirder than usual. Now, I'm going to tell you all the things about him when I saw him. Could you just please shut up and listen and tell me afterwards whether you still think its Itachi?"

"Pff..... Fine, fine. No need to get all snappy." Ino grunted back, you didn't get to Sakura so snappy to often.

Sakura sat and spoke about seeing him in the hospital and the event just a moment ago, going through every detail she could remember and tried explaining them the best she could.

Ino did her best to just sit there and listen and not to interrupt what her pink haired best friend was saying. Every so often gasped a little and was stunned that Sakura hadn't mentioned some of this before. But she couldn't help herself saying something when Sakura mentioned one of the last details, which was about the eyes from outside Sakura's bedroom window when they were having that sleepover from hell. "How could you not tell me that!?!" Ino demanded in a loud voice. "So it was that freaky guy that did that at our sleepover!?"

Sakura gulped and nodded. She had saved that piece of news till last, had been dreading telling her because she knew that Ino would act nuts. Not that she could really blame her though....... "He only just told me from the last time....... I didn't want you to freak."

"Well congratulations, mission failed!" Ino snapped back. "We should tell Tsunade about this or something......... Itachi shouldn't be here in the leaf village."

"So you do think its Itachi then?" Sakura asked after hearing Ino say his name.

"It just has to be." Ino nodded. "One: He looks like Sasuke, Two: The red eyes, Three: Sounds like he's got a big hatred for this village, Four: Would mostly be all those skills you speak of. You would have to be a super high ranked ninja to be at that level of skill, I mean his quick movement really sounds impressive. Plus he must be really talented to be in a village that he's banned from and not have been noticed, not even by Tsunade."

"So true. Plus he knew all about me, Team 7 and Sasuke, so obviously he's someone that's very good at getting information." Sakura agreed and added.

"One thing I don't understand though is why has he got a fascination with us and this village?" Ino questioned. "Plus...... Why hasn't Tsunade caught on about him? He was in the same hospital as her at the same time, strange no? And this is all happening just about the time Sasuke has come back into town, coincidence? I really don't think so. It's got to be Itachi."

"I have no clue to those questions, I've been wondering that myself." Sakura replied. "Now I know vampire might sound a little far fetched but think about it. This creep appears shortly after those murders in our area and all those murders are linked by one thing, the bite marks on the neck. Now, he either really is one or he's got great skills to pretend to be one."

"Ok, Sakura........ I'll bite and think of it that way for now, but only because everything else is weird too and figures to have something like that to be involved in all of it." Ino replied but was still having a hard time believing vampires really exist. Even though it would explain some of the things that had been going on around the village.

"Well I have no doubt in my mind." Sakura shot back and finally took a sip of tea, which she had forgotten all about while explaining things to her blonde friend. She winced when she took her sip; it had now obviously gone cold because of her long chatting with Ino.

"To bad you didn't figure out the tea then." Ino chuckled when she saw the wince from Sakura and quickly figured out what was wrong. While Sakura had been chatting her story away she had drunk all of her tea, guess Sakura hadn't really thought about it.

"Oh ha ha, Ino." Sakura grumbled in a sarcastic tone of voice.

Ino then looked sympathetic towards her and realised Sakura wasn't in the most best of moods, best to maybe hold back on the playful banter fighting for a bit. "Want me to go into the kitchen and make so more?" She offered, seeing Sakura was now annoyed.

"No, that's alright." Sakura heavily sighed. "I'll go make some more. You want another cup?"

"Yes, please." Ino nodded and smiled. The smile felt fake though, now wasn't much of a time to be happy at all and her inner self knew it.

Sakura also replied with a nod and a smile, but hers to felt fake, like a show smile. She then picked up Ino's cup with her own and walked off to the kitchen, putting the kettle on immediately as she entered the room.

_Ding Dong!_

"Sakura!" Ino called after hearing the front door go. "Want me to get the door?!"

"Yes please!" Sakura yelled back from the kitchen.

Ino pushed herself up off her cosy chair and wandered herself to Sakura's front door. She flung the door open and was a little surprised to see the visitor but very quickly recomposed herself. "Oh, Sasuke...... It's you."

Sasuke stared at Ino for a moment before saying anything. "Hello Ino, wasn't expecting to see you here."

"Well this is my best friend's house." Ino shot back; it wasn't that much of a surprise since she was very often here. "I suppose you want to come in."

Ino moved to the side a little so Sasuke could easily walk past her but she soon found herself questioning when Sasuke just stood there staring at her. "Yes I would, but I don't enter others houses without their permission."

"I'm sure Sakura wouldn't mind." Ino shrugged.

"No." Sasuke sharply detested. "This is not your house, I must be invited in by the owner and that would be Sakura."

Ino just gave him an extremely funny look up and down, that sounded extremely funny sounding to her. She had done this a thousand times while being at Sakura's house and this was a first time to ever get this kind of reaction. Why did he need to be invited in personally? Couldn't be a first for him to be at her house or something. "Sakura?!" She called.

"Yea?!" Came a back a smaller call.

"It's Sasuke and he wants to be invited in!" Ino called back again.

"He wants what!?" The voice called again but this time sounded a little confused.

"Just come here!" Ino called back, no point trying to explain with yelling.

Sakura, after a few moments, stomped into sight and frowned at the sight of Sasuke smiling and standing at her door. "What's the problem, Ino? Couldn't you just let him in while I at least finished the tea?"

"I did invite him in but said no because he needs to be invited in by the owner of the house, which would be you." Ino explained roughly with a frown also on her face.

"That would be correct." Sasuke added to Sakura.

"Well, why?" Sakura questioned, why insist on something so stupid? She had never heard of that before.

"It's a custom of mine. I will not enter another's house without permission." Sasuke replied simply.

"Well you better get cosy on the porch because you're not welcome in here." Sakura replied bluntly. She didn't want him around her, she had stated this several times so why couldn't people get the message? Ever since the area of his arrival there have been some very weird things going on, she suspected him of being involved in most of them. "If you've got such important stuff to say to me then just say them quickly here."

"No, I think it'd be better if we chatted inside." Sasuke tried to insist with a firm face.

Sakura didn't like how he was insisting on coming inside and wanting her permission for it. It just wasn't a normal thing to ask...... And plus..... When did Sasuke Uchiha ever ask permission on things? Most of the times he'd just do whatever he wanted no matter what. "I don't think so, Sasuke. Now, if you haven't got anything really to say to me then I'm going back inside, it's cold and I want my tea."

With that she spun on her heel and started to walk back off to the kitchen, her tea surely must nearly be ready. Ino gasped though as she saw Sasuke looking quite annoyed and had then tried to make a step forward through the doorway to follow Sakura but couldn't go through. He bounced back off what looked like an invisible wall and remained on the porch. Ino stared in amazement and afterwards saw Sasuke's eyes flash red for just a moment, he looked menacing.

"Ino! Just close the door!" Sakura yelled from the kitchen, she didn't want to leave the door open so all the cold air could enter the house. Plus, she wanted Sasuke to go away; maybe he would get the message if the door was shut. "You're letting in all the cold!"

Ino was still staring at Sasuke in amazement and saw the red eyes vanish just as quickly as they had came. She did what Sakura asked though and just shut the door on Sasuke, who didn't look all too happy.......

**

* * *

**

**Hmmm...... Sounds like Ino and Sakura finally have an idea of who the mysterious man who looks like Sasuke is but what are his motives? And are they finally going to catch on that Sasuke is much more of a nightmare and isn't the same as when he left, physically?**

**Thanks for all the reviews, views, alerts and fav's. Wow, the alerts are nearly more than there is reviews, lol. Sorry for not updating in so long, been so killer busy, but hope it won't be as long of a gap for the next one. I've also got surgery coming on the 12th January, so that might delay things also but...... Wish me luck anyway.**

**Hope you all had a good Christmas and have a good new year's tomorrow! Happy New Year!**


End file.
